


Growing pains

by Dhole



Series: Semper Fidelis - Always loyal. [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Caesar's Legion, Government, Idk but we learn that Tiberius is not a good egg, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Legion children, Lima Syndrome, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Stockholm Syndrome, Terrible Sex, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhole/pseuds/Dhole
Summary: Caesar's return to the Legion's capitol sets the wheels of change in motion. While the Legion begins to expand its army, a few of its younger citizens enjoy their youth while they still can.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> introducing Tiberius! no, he's not a nice dude. but nobody who joins the legion by choice is lbr.
> 
> This chapter will basically depict life in Flagstaff in the Legion's early years. We'll meet a few Legion kiddos we've learned to love (or hate?)

Flagstaff. 2259.

It had been a long six months. The Legion's campaign across the east of the Colorado had been a huge success. Twenty tribes had been conquered, their numbers absorbed into Caesar's ever expanding army. Now though, it was time for the emperor to return to his Rome. Flagstaff, established as the Legion's capitol three years ago. Left under the command of a Centurion who was considered one of the legion's best. Tiberius.

Nero, Caesar's famed horse, trotted to the secure gates of the empire. On it’s back sat Caesar himself who was followed by Joshua on foot, carrying young Dead Sea on his shoulders, closely followed by their foot soldiers. The gates were ordered open by the watch tower guard, who was eager to be the first to greet the great lord Caesar and his successful army. But as the guard ran down the tower steps to greet him, his neck scarf was gripped firmly halting his charge.

“N' just where are yuh heading to, yuh runt?” Snarled a man with twin gnarled scars across his left eye. The tower guard recognised him as one of Tiberius' underlings. The rusty coloured curled hair and pathetic attempt at facial hair sprouting from his chin. He didn't know if this one was Dirus or Tyrannous. They were both equally harsh and cruel, so it wouldn't matter which of the two had snagged him like a rabbit in a snare.

“I wish to gaze upon the great lord Caesar. Please, Sir,” The gate keeper said, making himself look at non-confrontational as possible. These sort of foot soldiers responded well to looking meek and feeble, like primitive animals demanding to be treated like the alpha. It seemed to work, as Tyrannous pulled his lip inwards, giving a glance to the side, before finally loosening his grip on the younger man's neck scarf.

“Next time yuh ask first. Understand?”

“Yes sir. Thank you sir,” The guard gabled, before quickly going to join the growing crowd of men equally eager to see their great leader and his brave army. Each man stood in line, saluting as the horse made its way through the crowd. Caesar waved at the crowd, while Joshua kept his usual stone-like composure. The men in Caesar's campaign dared not wave either, knowing better than to indulge in those sorts of behaviours. As this glory was reserved for the great Caesar and him only.

Once Caesar's party reached the centre of flagstaff, he dismounted from the horse with a grunt. The horse's reins were handed over to Lucius with instructions to take it to the stables. Before Lucius could even turn around with the horse, Caesar barked for him to also make sure that the horse was fed and watered immediately. Nero was one of his prized possessions, he wouldn't have it being mistreated.

The large building in the centre of flagstaff served as the council headquarters. Before the war it must've served as some sort of leisure centre, as the words 'Weatherford Hotel' could be vaguely made out on the front of the building's face. Now the building was shrouded in the legion's flags on it's front, dangling down from the balcony as impressive banners. Two recruits stood parallel to each other at the entrance of the hotel, armed to the teeth ready to defend their capital's most major building.

Caesar turned to Joshua, who still had the young child on his shoulders. He knew Tiberius wouldn't appreciate what he often referred to as 'spawns' racing around his offices, even if said spawn belonged to Caesar.

“Drop him off with the Priestesses, Legate. Meet with me inside,” Caesar ordered, then turning to his weary army that stood behind him giving them their next orders. There would be no rest for these men, not when there was still much to be done in building his new Rome.

* * *

Graphite traced lazily upon the scraps of paper, stacks of it heaped high on either side of the desk. A man named Tiberius was the acting commander of Flagstaff. He was a sturdy looking man, reaching six foot five in height and had arms like cannon balls. His hair a dark mousy brown in colour, similar to soaked earth. A Jaw etched with a long scar that traced up to his rough chapped lips, a smaller, less noticeable scar placed under his left eye. Both his eyes were coloured a stark amber, similar to the colour of intense fires. Tiberius himself sat on his worn leather chair. His centurions helmet placed on his desk like a trophy, revealing his slightly receding hairline. His scarred jaw clenched every time he hit a snag in his work, there was simply too much to do and not enough manpower to do it.

Echoing footsteps roused him from his tedious work. His dark amber eyes slowly rising from the jumble of words and up to the open door at the end of his office. One of his captains walked in, Tyrannous. He was shorter than Tiberius, but Tiberius would never allow somebody working under him to be taller than him. After all, what sort of impression would that give?

“Centurion Tiberius, Lord Caesar and his legate are back from Utah!”

Tiberius jumped with a start at the very mention of Caesar the great. Quickly grabbing his unfinished papers and shoving them into an empty desk drawer.

“Well what are you waiting for? Let our Lord into our council!” Tiberius ordered, with an impressive wave of his arm and Tyrannous took off to immediately escort Caesar through. Tiberius smoothed out his thinning hair, only to sigh and opt to wear his helmet over the stressed hairline. On queue, Caesar entered, let in by Tyrannous. Dressed in his magnificent golden armour and his plated Rome-esq crown resting on his blonde hair. Tiberius immediately hailed him, before taking to a knee.

“My lord.”

“Rise, Centurion,” Caesar stated.

On command Tiberius rose, giving Caesar a welcoming smile. The first time he had smiled in months it seemed. Tiberius then dismissed Tyrannous, who did seem more than happy to leave. He offered his leader a seat, his own leather chair while he himself had to make do with a metal chair that hardly contained his huge body. “So how fares my capital in my absence?”

“Well, my lord. Construction of your colosseum will be underway sometime towards the end of the year. Also we finally got the supplies for the slaves rooms to-”

“What?” Caesar interrupted. “What do you mean, 'end of the year' ?”

For once in his life, Tiberius felt the smallest pang of fear. Had he made a mistake? Did he dare anger the wrath of his Lord and their gods?

“Why must my colosseum wait?! Why must this 'slave pen' be prioritized?!” Caesar demanded to know. “Are we not already pushing the boat out giving them that building to shelter in?! Are they not already grateful enough to have the privilege of serving my legion?!”

Tiberius mulled over his ranting, lip pulling inwards as he thought of a way to salvage this.

“My lord... You are absolutely right. My deepest apologies for muddling this up. It shall be rectified immediately and I'll have the materials put towards your mighty colosseum instead.”

Caesar nodded and Tiberius felt relief wash over himself. Now far less tense, he moved onto the next item of business. “Now, we have had some contact with small settlements close by. They seem reluctant to allow our forces to take their pitiful, lawless 'town'. I wished to wait until your return until I took any kind of action.”

“Did you not think of just taking it by force?” Caesar challenged, seemingly irked by Tiberius' lack of assertiveness. This wasn't the Tiberius he had left in charge. “Those who don't join by choice, will be forced.”

“...Yes, of course my lord," Tiberius swallowed.

“Tiberius? You seem off. I heard your wife is pregnant,” Caesar said calmly, inspecting his nails disinterestedly.

“Was,” Tib growled, the words low and harsh. “She gave birth a few days ago. ...A boy.”

Athena, Tiberius' wife, was sold to him as barren. Deemed useless to the legion and was planned to be killed. Tiberius stepped in, finding her one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on, refusing to let such a beauty go to waste. He married Athena two years ago then got the worst news of his life nine months ago. ...Athena was pregnant. The boy was born early though, he was weak and hardly cried. Tiberius, hoped it baby would not make it. Though he would never share such cruel thoughts with his wife who refused to leave their son's side.

Caesar only smirked.

“Is that what makes your mind wonder? Has your woman softened you over the months, Tiberius?” Caesar taunted his centurion, jesting him with constant remarks that Tiberius may have caught some of his wife hormones. Tiberius felt himself burn, uneased by the most powerful man's jests. “Oh Tiberius," Caesar wheezed. “Look at your face. I'm just fucking with you. Do what you feel is necessary with that bastard village.” Caesar stood up to leave. “Oh- And Congratulations on your new son. I'm sure he'll be a fine addition to the legion.”

“...He better be,” Tiberius growled, as Caesar left his office to regroup with Joshua.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dead Sea discovers his place in the family pecking order.

Carrying the young child on his shoulders, Joshua headed west of the developing city. His headed location was the Priestess's temple, where the youth of the legion were raised. It was referred to as the New temple of Vetsa, though it's foundation was once some sort of multi story building. Joshua had reason to believe it was a of hostel of sorts, back before the war. Entering the building, he kneeled down to allow Dead Sea to come down from his shoulders and onto the smeared laminate flooring. He half expected the boy to go hurtling off the moment his feet touched the ground. But instead Dead Sea stayed by Joshua's side, looking up to him with those same eyes a scolded puppy gives it's master after being left alone for the night. The room they stood in was the entrance hall. A desk meant to manned by a single being was to the left of Joshua, decorated with a series of old pre-war paintings. Though the pictures contained within the frames had long since faded to nothing.

The priestesses themselves held the highest working vestige a woman could hold within the legion. Their roles were to raise the legion's young and ensure they reached full maturity. When not raising the next generation of the legion, they were tasked with ensuring the high ranking male officers had only the best meals and uniforms prepared for them daily. Yet another piece of Rome Caesar deemed well enough to form his new one.

One lone priestess entered the well lit foyer, murmuring worriedly to herself. The woman's brown eyes were set down low, arching her body at every corner or surface she came too making her long, scraggly brown hair fall over her fair skinned face. Desperate to locate something of sorts. Only when Joshua demanded her attention did she jump to a start, apologising profusely.

“My legate! I do apologise to have kept y- Gabban!” She suddenly cried, pointing to the young child by Joshua's side. “Oh Legate, thank you for finding him!” Her tone erratic with appreciation. Going to her knees, the woman to scoop up the equally baffled Dead Sea, only to be halted by Joshua.

“You called him Gabban. This is Dead Sea,” Joshua explained, hinting from her to the young boy.

“Dead Sea? Who- ...” She trailed off, her pupils fixated on the child she assumed to be one she knew. “He's..-”

“Sister Julia!” Cried an off scene voice, before it's owner came flurrying into the room. Another, much heftier woman entered the foyer, carrying a child with blonde hair who was the same age as Dead Sea. Joshua's eyes narrowed on the child. Though he was some distance from him, he looked almost identical to Dead Sea. “I found Gabban!” She gasped, the run obviously taking her breath away.

Julia looked from Helvia then to the man who stood with the missing child's doppelgänger.

“I think I may have to.”

  
 Triplets.

They had picked up triplets those four years ago in the Salt Lake Village they had raided. At the time, little was thought of two babies found together when Joshua stormed through with his troops. The babies were not thought to be a pair, only until they had grown in matching blonde hair and their stark blue eyes remained identical in shade. Twins were a rarity in the wasteland, due to low fertility.

The boys were named Alexus and Gabban. Gabban the far smarter of the two, often even getting away from his carers with ease and often manipulating the less bright children to do favours for him. Alexus on the other hand was far more humble, enjoying others company and doted over the women who cared for him. As for Dead Sea ... The priestesses were unsure how to take the new addition to the family.

Dead Sea was unknown to the women, they hadn't seen the first child in years. Caesar wanted to keep 'his' child away from the others, deeming Dead Sea above them and should stay with him to learn from him. Sure Dead Sea didn't exactly take to 'The Velveteen Rabbit' at two years old, but Caesar had high hopes of Dead Sea possibly becoming his new legate in the distant future. After all, Joshua wouldn't be around forever...

Joshua briefed Julia on all of Dead Sea's care, as he handed over the child's favourite plush toy.

“Do not disappoint Caesar, for this child is very dear to him,” Joshua instructed the priestess sternly. “Farewell for now, Dead Sea.” His eyes bore down onto the woman, then with a swish of his red cape he exited the temple. Leaving Julia standing there with young Dead Sea beside her. Taking a sharp intake of breath, she looked down to the child and smiled.

“Well, Dead Sea. Lets introduce you to your kin then,” Julia smiled, taking the hesitant child by the wrist and leading him into the great hall. All the while Dead Sea could only stare after Joshua desperate for him to return.

* * *

**Flagstaff 2260**

Force knocked Alexus to the ground, dust erupting around him. A choir of laughter echoed around the fallen child, jeering and encouraging the one who pushed him on. His own brother, Dead Sea. From the moment they were left to their own devices, Dead Sea made it clear he had no intentions of ever being amicable to this 'copy' of himself. Alexus tried hard to bond with his own, but Dead Sea showed his dark, cruel colours within a matter of days since their first encounter. Quick to learn Alexus was meek and submissive and that Gabban was perceptive enough to give him a wide berth from the beginning.

One year later ... Both boys discovered his brother was the devil.

Alex was stuck with Dead Sea though. For when all Legion boys turned five, they had to begin their training to become full legionaries. Unfortunately for Alexus, he was grouped with Dead Sea and his newly formed group of thugs.

“Leave me alone!” Alexus pleaded, slowly picking himself up and trembling before the three bolder children. His pleas were only met with further mocking, including Dead Sea parroting his words in an unnaturally squeaky tone. The youngest of the triplets sniffled, wiping the dirt and mud with the hem of his red shirt.

“What? Are you going to start crying again?” One of the boys teased, kicking more dust in Alexus' direction. Some of it making the blonde flinch and cover his eyes.

“Yeah he is! He's no better than a pro- A profli-...An idiot!” The second, clearly less intelligent boy added. He too went to kick a fistful of sand over the sobbing Alexus, but before he could even draw back his leg, a fourth boy ran onto the scene and shoved Not-so-smart on the ground. The third brother had arrived and he wasn't at all pleased with the way his oldest twin treated the youngest.

“You're all no good bullies, you know that?!” Roared Gabban. “How do you sleep at night being so cruel!?” He demanded to know, starring down each set of eyes that were on him.

Dead Sea simply sneered, turning his back on both Gabban and the still snivelling Alexus. The game was over.

“Come on guys. Gabban has ruined the fun- AGAIN.” Dead Sea sighed, with an exaggerated roll of his eyes. Copying the many times he had seen Centurions and Decani do the same expression.

Helping his whimpering brother from the ground, Gabban shot Dead Sea a vicious glare.

“I’m telling instructor Vitus on you!” Gabban threatened. “On all three of you!” He added, brandishing a finger on Dead Sea’s cohorts also.

“Snitch!” Dead Sea roared. Suddenly launching himself onto Gabban and pinning the startled boy to the ground. Once pinned, the eldest of the brothers began to pound his fist into Gabban’s face. “Stupid! Lousy! Snitch!” He would snarl with each hit while Gabban screamed for mercy. While this went on, Alexus took the chance to flee and get help.

In minutes, Instructor Vitus was on the scene. Grabbing both boys by the hem of their shirts, Vitus harshly bashed their skulls together before dropping the two of them to the ground.

“You lot are like a trio of idiots!” Vitus seethed. “Why can’t you just behave like civilized individuals?! Good god... You better not play up like this during your initiation,” He sternly said. “Or you’ll put to work instead! Never to become Legionaries!”

The threat was enough to diffuse the situation. Neither one of the boys wanting to be doomed to work as servants for the rest of their days. Satisfied there would be no more incidents, Vitus decided there would be no further punishment needed. Though he did warn Dead Sea if he continued to bully and vilify his brothers, he may soon find himself with none.

Dead Sea simply scoffed. Two birds one stone.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The city is a big place for a small naive child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! With the introduction of the long awaited Ace Dakota.

**Flagstaff 2264**

A market place now flourished in the city of Flagstaff. Caesar's promises of safer travel routes for traders and caravanners alike brought a small handful of skeptical merchants. But when they saw for themselves how Caesar was true to his word and never once encountered trouble across Utah's roads, they were quick to spread word. Soon the Legion's capital had healthy, booming trade.

On a warm Thursday morning Athena was getting ready to head to the market. She planned on buying some fine cuts of meat to celebrate her husband's latest accomplishment. More villages and towns scattered across the East yielded to the Legion's rule, some even begged for help in ridding them of raiding groups that plagued them for days on end. With Caesar's say-so, Tiberius deployed hundreds of Legionaries across the borders, destroying and slaughtering any chem abusing profligate who dared trespass in Caesar's lands. Of course Caesar was the one given the praise and glory, as Tiberius wanted. But Athena still wished to treat her husband.

Donning her best day dress and fixing on her favourite necklace around her bronze tinted, slender neck gifted to her by her husband after his return from a harsh campaign many moons ago. She tied up her dark brown hair and picked up her woven basket to carry her goods in. On her way across the landing of their magnificent home, she paused at the third door and knocked gently.

“Kotey? Are you ready dear?” She called to her son, Ace Dakota. Who she hoped was putting his shoes on like she had told him to ten minutes ago. There was a fumbling and the sound of miserable mumbling from the other side of the door. With a sigh, Athena twisted the doorknob and entered. There sat her son, starring miserably at his shoeless feet.

“Too hard, mummy.” The child explained, pointing accusingly at the tossed aside brown boots. Athena sighed, retrieving the shoes from the ground and sitting down beside Ace to assist him.

“Kotey, we need to put our shoes on by yourself soon. Like a big boy.” She explained, strapping them securely to the boy’s feet. Ace kicked his little legs and smiled to her, just happy his mother had helped. Shoes now on, Athena took the boy's small hand and lead him out of their home for their day out together. Now women were required to have a male escort if they were to go into the town centre. Garrus was the local Decanus of their street. He was a reasonable enough man, so far as the legion came. He had dirt blonde hair shaved close to his scalp with a tufty mohawken. His chin sported a small blonde goatee. Garrus wasn't at all a buff man, which possibly explained why he was placed in charge of collecting taxes, rather than out on the front lines. Athena requested his presence to the market. Eager to stay in the Centurion Tiberius' good books, Garrus found himself more than happy to walk alongside lady Athena and her five year old son.

 

  The three of them stepped along the cracked winding roads. Garrus walked in front of the woman and child, his service rifle held loosely in his palms he escorted the woman towards the centre. Ace tugged on his mother's pearl coloured dress twice, pleading for her attention only five minutes into the journey.

“Mummy? Will we see Dada?” He asked, his little fingers wrapping around his mother's.

“Perhaps Kotey!” She spoke with a smile, gently swinging his arm to Ace's delight as the deer plush toy he held in the other hand swung wildly along. “Though he's probably very busy, dear. We'll see at dinner though, won't we?” Ace nodded excitedly in agreement. “Keep close now, I don't want you getting lost...Again.”

Young Dakota had a tendency to wonder. He was a good child, but a free spirit. The last time Athena and Dakota came to the market, Ace had wondered towards the fresh fish stall and poked the eyes of everything freshly caught that day. Athena's son was brought back to her by a very displeased Legion guard who 'advised' her to keep a better eye on her 'snot nosed brat'. Strangely enough that guard wasn't seen for a while after that encounter, or ever again for that matter. Not that anybody ever questioned the odd disappearance here and there though.

They went to the fruit and vegetable vendor first. Various fruits with bright vibrant colours stacked high in plastic tubs, all plump and juicy. A treat for both the eyes and taste buds. Athena inquired about some banana yucca fruit as none seemed to be viable on the stall's shelves. They were a favourite in the family, even Tiberius found himself quite fond of the odd one or two as a snack during his work.

As the vendor and his mother discussed prices, young Ace sighed frustrated. He hated it when all his mother did was talk,talk,talk. He huffed, stomping his foot and pouting royally turning to Garrus hoping he'll pay some attention to him. No such luck, the Decanus had taken the time to inspect the red and black feathers in his worn helmet as Athena was inspecting all the wares.

“Mummy,” Ace whined, tugging on her dress hem insistently. Boredom was killing him, he wanted to go and see the live animals in the pens. The horses were his favourite. Tiberius always said they were one of the Legion's most valuable assets and only the great could ride them. When Ace asked if he owned a horse, Tiberius grunted and mumbled something about hating the beasts and refused to even go near them. Ace hoped one day he would get to ride a horse, or a deer! Defiantly a deer, they were his all time favourite animals. “Mummy," Ace repeated, tugging slightly harder now on her dress.

“Kotey!” He mother said sternly. “In a minute dear!” She tutted, before going back to counting out some denarii to pass on to the merchant. Ace pouted, flapping his arms and turning to go tug on Garrus' pteruges.

“Listen to your mother, young one,” Garrus stated, not even looking down at the boy. His focus still on his tri coloured feathers. Scowling, Ace finally sauntered away from both adults with his teddy's plush hoof gripped tightly in his hand. If Garrus or his mother wouldn't take him to see the animals... Then Ace Dakota would simply go by himself.

With both adults eyes away from him, Ace toddled off without another word.

* * *

“Twenty Denarii! That’s my final offer!” 

“It’s hardly worth one!”

The two men argued loudly. Clearly the vendor believed his pre book to be of high value, while the potential customer clearly didn’t believe it to be worth much at all. Their argument became far more heated as Ace passed by, forcing a nearby Legion guard to step in and put his spear in-between the men and demand the customer to move along.

It was a common occurrence to see people bickering over the prices. A lot of merchants disliked how the Legion refused to accept caps as a form of currency. The golden denarii and aureus were the only currency allowed to be used as legal tender in Flagstaff, though some would argue Caesar should accept caps too. Instead, banks were built to ensure conversions could be made instead.

Ace hated visiting the bank. The old lady who handled all the transactions smelled funny and always gave him funny looks. His mother assured him ‘she was just looking what a cute, handsome young man he was’. For some time, Ace believed her. The young boy skipped past the dreaded bank and made sure not to falter in his step once. Past the bank, past a pile of bricks and motor that would soon be a courier trading post. On and on, past houses and more construction. Then … The end of the road? Ace paused in mid skip. There was nothing else but dusty, lonesome dessert ahead of him. The young boy had never seen the end of town before, Hardly comprehending just how vast the world beyond his home truly was.

“Wow...” He gasped, his teddy hanging slack in his tiny hand. It looked so empty out there beyond the legion’s borders. Empty and sparse. Ace now struggled to understand why people seemed to always refuse his fathers offers for them to join with Caesar.

 Often when his father joined he and his mother for dinner the first thing Tiberius would say were curses about the ‘wretched dissolutes of the north’ or ‘damned profligates west of here’. More often than not though, these problematic villages would soon waver and put Tiberius in good spirits. Ace enjoyed those days.

“Come on Rambo, there’s no animals here,” Ace sighed, hoisting the deer teddy back up against his chest and heading back the way he came. The only problem now was that Ace didn’t quite know the way back. He tried to remember which way the bank was ... But the young boys mind only drew blanks. Ace was lost in the outskirts of Flagstaff.

He turned around desperately, trying to spot something he may recognise. No luck, the whole area was like ambiguous blob of dead plants and destroyed, unused buildings. Fat tears began to prick at his bi coloured eyes. Overwhelmed with the thought of being so far from his home and no way of getting back to his mother. The boy swallowed, holding the plush toy tighter against his chest as he fearfully traded through the derelict streets. Just when all hope seemed lost and the feeling of looming dread could swallow Dakota up, he spotted a glimpse of red and black disappear around a war-torn home. Ace yipped excitedly, a legionary! His father told him they would always be there as 'aids in battle'. Ace wasn't sure what that meant exactly, but they were adults, legion adults. They could surely help him find his way back into town again and perhaps take him to the animals he wanted to see.

Ace perused the glimpse of crimson. When he arrived around the corner, he was met with two young twelve year old boys dressed in recruit armour. They must've been newly appointed legionaries. Regardless, Ace assumed they held enough responsibility to help him.

“Excuse me?” He queried, lightly tapping the hip of the first boy. The teenager's black hair was shaved right to his scalp and his uniform hung loosely from his slender, young body. Every few seconds, he had to readjust his shoulder pads from swallowing his entire sunburned pink neck. The feeling of something hitting him in the thigh caused the teenager to scowl and whip his head around and glare down at the child.

“The hell do you want?” He spat bitterly, as his tawny skinned, tawny haired, freckled friend came to see what was going on.

“I-...I'm lost,” Ace whined “Can you help me...?” He asked, squeezing the teddy he held tightly and giving the other huge puppy eyes. It seemed lost on the older boy though, as he wrinkled his broken, crooked nose in disgust.

“Why the hell is that my problem?” Bent nose spat. “And what the hell is with your eyes? Are you some sort of freak? Dumb kid,” he jeered, elbowing his friend in the ribs. His friend joined in with forced laughter.

Ace looked struck with grief at the jibes. What was wrong with his eyes? His mother always said they made him 'special' and 'unique'. To hear somebody refer to him as a freak … Ace felt the tears begin to make a grand reappearance, much to the delight of the bully before him.

“Ha! Are you crying?!” Bent nose continued to jeer, all while his friend stayed back smirking away. “...Hey! Give me that!” He pointed to the stag teddy Ace held protectively in his arms. Before Ace could tighten his grip or make a run for it, the older boy had grabbed the toy by it's hoof and wrenched it free from Ace's grip. Holding it comically by it's plush antler.

“Give that back!” Ace screeched in anger, marching forward to Bent nose protectively. The teenager just snorted with laughter at the brazen display, placing his entire boot against the child's chest and giving him a forceful shove back with it. Ace fell comically onto his backside and tearfully starred up at his tormentors. “P-please... Give him back he's not yours!!” He pleaded.

“Why don't we share?” Freckles finally spoke. “We'll keep it's head, you can have the body! Rip it half!” He cackled, his idea delighting the other bully.

“No!” Ace cried loudly, desperately scrambling at the ground to come to his teddy's rescue. His knees were slightly scraped, but he didn't care right now. He just wanted Rambo back. As he jumped up to try and grab the teddy from Bent nose, the older boy just held it far too high for Ace to ever have a chance of reaching. But still he propelled himself up, Again and again, desperate for his favourite toys return. The pair of bullies just cackled like a gathering of ravens, feeding off of the child's misery. Bent nose rose the toy higher and taunted Ace to try harder.

“You'll never be a legionary if you can't even get back your stupid teddy! And if you cry when you can't get your own wa- Huh?”

The toy was suddenly snatched from his grip. Both teenagers turned around and were faced with a older slave woman standing there holding the toy under her arm. She has dark ebony skin, her afro hair cut short. She glared at the two boys, who shifted nervously under her scorn.

“Leave this child alone. Now,” She commanded. Simple and short, hoping it'll make the set of terrors clear off indefinitely. But Bent nose seemed to have refound his cocky, bold attitude and turned on the woman with a sneer.

“Why should we listen to you, slave?” He spat, getting in the woman's face trying to intimidate her. “We're men! We don't have to listen to women, especially worthless slave ones.” He looked from her tattered slave robes, marked with the bright red X and nodded affirming his crude point.

“You are no men. What men bully children?” The woman challenged. “What victory is there in terrorizing somebody much smaller and weaker than you? Would your Decanus approve of such behaviour? ...Should you even be here?” The woman suddenly asked, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. Seeing both boys flinch, the woman knew she had them now. “If I were you... I would return to where you should be. And fast,” She suggested, raising her thin brows.

Both teenagers looked to each other, dumb founded at how quickly the woman had figured them out. If they were caught skiving from their lessons … They would be whipped for sure. They were beyond the age of getting just a telling off now.

“F-...Fine! Keep your stupid deer!” Bent nose spat, determined to get the last word before he and his accomplice scarped off to slip back to where they should've been in the first place. Satisfied she has chased off the pair of cowards for good, the lady kneeled down Ace's level. He was sat on the ground sobbing miserably to himself from the entire ordeal.

“I believe this is yours?” She smiled, handing the toy back over gently. Ace gasped with joy, immediately pulling the deer into a tight hug.

“Th- Thank you. ...My name's Ace! What's yours, lady?” Ace asked her, flashing her a snivelling smile.

“Siri,” The woman smiled, helping him to his feet. “Why are you out here all by yourself, Ace?” She then asked, as she assisted the child fully back onto his feet. Siri noticed his scraped up knees, but unfortunately had none of her medical equipment to treat it. Luckily for Ace, these were very minor ‘heal in a few days’ cuts. Given with what few supplies the legion only allowed Siri to work with, he could count his lucky blessings for minor scrapes and bumps.

“I was looking for the animals and I got lost,” Ace sheepishly admitted. “I wanted those boys to help me find my mummy but ... They were just big meanies,” He blubbered, giving his eyes a wipe with his sand coated arm.

Siri tutted, wiping the sand off of his face. It was unusual to hear of any legion child being in the care of their birth mother still. More often than not, they were torn from their mothers arms and given to a priestess who was currently nursing. Women who refused to hand over their children were said to be executed for withholding the legion’s future soldiers.

They had two choices; Die with the last image being their new born child, or watch the very thing they created grow to become a monster.

That was the choice given to her own people, as the legion tore through their homes like a raging fire. The bull crushing all who resisted under it’s mighty hooves. Mothers watching their sons be dragged away to become part of what destroyed them, daughters locked in shackles to be treated like cattles...

This boy? He hardy seemed legion material with his sad eyes and inability to stand up for himself the way the other boys did. Siri guessed he was the son of a very important individual around here, hence his right to stay with the woman who birthed him. Perhaps he would not fight. Some men didn’t, working farms or constructing homes instead.

“Shall we go find your mother then, Ace?” Siri asked, with a strained smile. She could only hope this boy wouldn’t be fed to the ever hungry war machine that was this faction of slavers. Ace nodded, he was now all smiles again.

Holding onto his hand protectively, Siri lead the lost boy back along the roads and back to the centre of Flagstaff.

* * *

 Garrus could hardly console the hysterical Athena. Desperately holding her back from the guard they hand given Ace’s description in to. If he had let go, no doubt she had throw herself at him and not let go until that man found her little boy. A crowd had begun to form, wondering what on earth going on and the guards couldn’t seem to assure them it was nothing worth gawking at. 

“Please... Please find him....” Athena sobbed. “Oh Garrus, this is all my fault!” She wailed into his chest as patrol formed to track down a missing child. The Decanus bit his lip, unsure what words to choose to console the distraught woman. Having no children of his own, Garrus would never understand the sickening gut wrench of when yours is missing.

Though ... The Decanus had thought of starting a family soon. Taking a deep breath, he eased Athena’s grip and gave her full eye contact.

“Lady Athena, they will find master Dakota. I can assure you that he will brought back to you safe and sound.” He started, both his hands meeting the woman’s shoulders. “They will find your son. I promise you th-“

“What is going on here...” Came a low growl from behind the two adults.

There stood Tiberius Rex, dressed head to toe in his magnificent armour. Either side of him were Tyrannous and Dirus. His loyal captains. They began circling the Decanus like snakes, coiling around Garrus and suffocating him. Dirus  carried a sickening grin, causing Garrus to feel more anxiety than he should be.

“Tiberius!” Athena exclaimed, removing herself from Garrus and throwing herself at her husband now. “Kotey is missing!” She wailed, gripping at the overhanging cape that draped from his neck. The news of his absent son hardly even fazed Tiberius. Instead his amber eyes were hard set on the smaller Decanus before him. Frown lines slowly forming on the brute’s pink forehead.

Looking from her husband to the nervous Decanus, Athena quickly acted to prevent Tiberius from acting irrationally. “Tiberius, he was helping me- Kotey!!” She suddenly screamed, pointing behind the large Centurion.

There stood her missing son, a bright smile on his face as he was lead by a young slave woman towards her.

“Mummy!!” Ace called excitedly, dragging Siri rapidly behind him towards his sobbing mother. Athena ran to meet him, scooping Ace up and hugging him tightly.

“Oh Kotey!” Athena sighed, hugging him tightly and running his fingers over his soft brown hair. “I thought I had lost you!” she positioned Ace to face her next, looking slightly sterner. “Don’t you ever wonder off like that again Kotey!” she then sighed, hugging the boy close again. “I’m just so glad you’re okay...”

Garrus smiled at the reunion. Tiberius on the other hand showed no flicker of emotion. Internally infuriated that the bane of his life had been returned to him so swiftly. A happier outcome would’ve been that the boy was never seen again.

“Tyrannous,” Addressed Tiberius as the scarred man came to attention. “Take Athena home. ...And make sure _she_ goes back to where she is supposed to be.” He added with a growl, shifting his attention to Siri. “Garrus. Come with me,” He then instructed, marching on as Dirus gripped the back of Garrus’ shirt to force him to follow reluctantly. Dirus wasn't a muscular man, Garrus could probably have thrown him off with ease. He was a slender, agile built male with greying black hair. His eyes were dark, like somebody had applied far too much eyeshadow to his sockets. 

Athena swallowed, feeling helpless as the Decanus was hurled away. Why was he being so vindictive? She could only hope Tiberius would be merciful to the man after years of faithful service to him. Sighing, she turned to the woman who had found her son.

“Thank you... Thank you so much,” She whispered as Tyrannous began to lead her and her son home. She discreetly leaned in and squeezed Siri’s hand. “I cannot thank you enough for finding him,” She whispered, before following Tyrannous with Ace walking alongside her.

Siri watched them go. Ace slowly craned his neck around to see if she was still there, when he saw she still was, the young boy waved rapidly to her with the biggest smile on his face. Siri did a small wave back, finding herself smiling genuinely for the first time in months.

* * *

 

  There were no smiles in the office of Tiberius though. Garrus was lead inside and ordered to stand at the desk, as Tiberius eased himself into his leather chair. Dirus took his usual place by his Centurion’s right hand side, placing his arms behind his back and looking past all in the room in an almost stone like state.

Silence filled the air, making the already tense atmosphere feel far thicker. After minutes of intense staring, Tiberius was the first to speak.

“I will only ask once... Why were your hands on my wife?” There was an edge to his voice, despite how calmly he had asked. Garrus knew no answer would even begin to sate Tiberius’ fury.

“Sir. Athena was very upset. I only wishes to offer some amenity. She was distraught over losing your son.”

The tyrants jaw clenched at the association. His knuckles tightened, even Dirus’ stone stare broke as he gave his leader a worried glance. For a split second, he thought the man’s knuckles would burst out of his skin.

“I do not expect Athena to be able to control her emotions. She is a woman,” The Centurion spat. “What I do expect however, is for my men not to take advantage of her emotional state!” He roared, standing up and slamming both open palms onto his desk.

“Centurion Tiberius, I swear I would never do such a thing! I care for your family and their welfare!”

That word again. ‘Family’. Tiberius’ brow furrowed and he took in a sharp intake of breath. The act of speaking out of turn was the final straw and his temper held no more.

“Dirus. Take him to the back of the recruit barracks and have him flogged. Make sure this man learns what happens when one man touches another man’s property.”

“If you see Athena as nothing more than property than you do not even deserve her!” snarled Garrus suddenly. Unwisely, as Tiberius amber eyes seemed to flash red with rage. The Centurion was stricken with alarm at a subordinates outcry. With a deep exhale, relieving himself of built up anger, Tiberius gently interlocked his fingers.

“Change of plan. Guards!”

A thundering of boots rumbled through the corridors and into Tiberius’ office. The two guards dressed in veteran legion gear stood there, waiting for further orders. “Dirus. Have the guards take this insolent cur to the stables. You know... The one where the worthless males are kept for their meat.” With a click of his fingers, the guards seized the Decanus under either arm.

“T-Tiberius, please...” Garrus pleaded. Assuming this to be his end. “You’re not going to kill me are you?”

“Hm? No,” Tiberius said, now going through his paperwork disinterestedly. Garrus seemed to relax in the guard's grip “But I’ll ensure you never, ever look at mine- Or any other man’s woman again. Not in the same way anyway...” With a wave of his hand, the guards hauled the Decanus off, who had realized just what Tiberius had implied and screamed for them not to do this to him.

Tiberius listened to the pleading screams fade away, a smirk forming on his scarred lips. He would always have the last laugh.

Always.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a child of the Legion reaches the age of five and is choosen to serve in Caesar's army, they recieve a branding on their left arm to iniciate them into the Legion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major trigger warning for needles, child abuse and non concensual body modification on a child (Tattooing)

Heavy armour began to wear one down throughout the day. Especially if you had been wearing it since six o clock in the morning, such was the case with Tiberius. The Centurion could feel his large shoulders beginning to ache under the steel he wore over them. Once Dirus returned after dealing with the troublesome Garrus though, he would be free to finish up in his office and return home. Home to his beautiful wife. Sure the wretched brat would be on him like flies on Brahmin shit, but it only took one glance towards Athena for her to quickly remove the child from his vicinity.

Another forty minutes passed. Much like his hair line, his patience had begun to wear thin. How long would he be forced to wait around for his second in command to return? How long did it take to break a mouthy bastard’s spirit?

As if Tiberius’ mental grumbling could be heard by all in Flagstaff, the sound of boots padding on the soft carpet to his office echoed through the Weatherford Hotel. Tiberius relaxed, his fingers interlocking as the owner of the footsteps emerged in his office doorway. As expected it was Dirus. Clearly he hadn't taken the time to clean himself up as dark shades of blood stained his lower uniform. His wavy black hair looked de-shrivelled, various hairs out of place from the struggle no doubt. Tib looked up to Dirus, nodding as the other stood before him in silence, giving him permission to report.

“It is done,” Dirus said bluntly.

A second nod came from Tiberius.

“When will he return to duty.”

“I told him to get to the medicus. He'll be reinstated to his duties within the next hour, I assume.”

Tiberius nodded again, satisfied.

“Very well. Dirus will you lock up?” He asked, going into the lower draw and chucking a set of rusted keys to Dirus. The veteran caught them in a caught motion, holding the keys up in his clenched fist while keeping his stone faced stare. “I'll be taking my leave now.”

“Of course Centurion Tiberius. Safe travels home, sir.”

* * *

   Six o clock on the dot, the egg timer rattled vividly atop of the kitchen counter. Athena quickly rushed over to silence it, knowing now her roast cut of mutton would now be thoroughly cooked. Slipping a matted pair of oven gloves over her small hands, Athena opened the heavy door and pulled out the large tray. An aroma of smells filled the room, soon drawing young Ace into the kitchen with his favourite teddy in hand.

“Mummy can I help?” He asked, placing Rambo on the table.

Athena smiled, adoring Dakota's want to help. Tiberius always hated it when Ace tried to engage in house hold work. She had always reassured her husband Ace just thought it would be fun to do, he'd soon learn it was in Tiberius' words 'Woman's work' and loose all interest. Of course Tiberius would just respond with his usual gruff grunting and “Lets just hope so. I'm not raising a future house keeper.”

In all honestly... He hardly raised Ace Dakota at all. It worried Athena, with what little interest Tiberius displayed in their son. He had always been a straight forward, practical man. With little interest in anything that didn't have to do with his work or the legion as a whole. But this was their son ...Surely he would display some interest in Ace's future? The burst of sound from Ace’s rummaging through the cutlery draw brought her focus back to the kitchen.

“Got the forks, mummy!” He excitedly claimed, holding more forks than actually needed clenched in his tiny fist. Athena chuckled and took the forks from him, thanking him kindly before the child scuttled back to the drawer to get more absurd amounts of cutlery. Athena continued to check on the roast and control the settings on the burning oven rings. Just as she was pulling the meat from out of the oven, which was now a tremendous roasted brown in colour, she heard the front door click open.

Tiberius was home.

Leaving Dakota to finish setting the table for her, she rushed to greet her husband. There he stood in the hallway, tiredly working off his knee pads with a frustrated huff.

“Tiberius, husband. Welcome home,” Athena greeted him like she did every single day. Tiberius allowed her to approach and kiss him stiffly in greeting, before shifting his position to allow her to begin removing aspects of his armour. “Dinner is ready, my love,” Athena cooed, keeping up her sweet attitude to ensure Tiberius would adapt his own grim mood. Her husband merely responded with a rumble from the back of his throat. Athena took that as acknowledgement as he ambled his way into their kitchen.

The Centurion rested down into his chair at the head of the table. Leaving a space between each hand for his plate, which Athena immediately set the moment Tiberius was settled.

“What shall I get you to drink dear?”

“Anything will do,” He sighed, running a hand through his hair and giving another frustrated huff. To his left he could hear the consistent rhythm of tapping, only adding to his tight migraine. His young son was excitedly banging his knife and fork against the hardwood waiting for his meal too. He knew Tiberius always ate first, but it never stopped him making that insufferable noise Every. Damn. Time. They ate.

Athena caught on to Tiberius' thinning patience and quickly rushed over to Ace. Quickly reminding him not to bang the cutlery at dinner time, giving him a sweet smile and handing Tiberius his drink. Next she began plating his food, vegetables first while asking her husband did he wish for more or less. Then came the slices from the joint, Tiberius wanted five slices.

Once her husband was sated, she began serving Dakota's food. Giving him a small portion of the steamed carrots and leeks, then one single slice of roast. Of course Athena quickly got to cutting up the boy's meat for him, into tiny bite sized pieces. Now Ace's food was sorted, Athena began cleaning up. Half way through chewing on his slice of beef, Tiberius glanced up and gave a sympathetic look.

“Athena, please. Have dinner with me,” He said, gesturing to the empty chair to his right side. His wife smiled and declined though.

“I've got so much cleaning to do dear...I will eat tonight once I put Dakota to bed.”

“Please, Athena my flower. I insist. Let us eat as a...Family,” That word was his trump card and he watched his wife smile with delight and cave. Setting herself a plate and plating herself the remaining food in the pan. Tiberius smiled, returning to his own meal. “Also, Athena. You shouldn't keep cutting up the boy's food. He's old enough to cut his own meat.”

“I'm five dada!” Ace chirped up, giving his dad a gappy toothed grin. The centurion's eyes widened slightly as he looked to Ace, cocking a brow.

“You are, aren't you? We need to get you your first branding, Ace.” He placed another chunk of leek into his mouth and chewed slowly, ignoring Athena's slowly building horror.

“Tiberius-”

“Athena. You know the law. This isn't up for debate.” Tiberius ended it before it could build into anything. “You should be proud Ace will have a place in the Legion.”

Athena kept her head low, hiding her tearful look from both Tiberius and their son. Who sat blissfully unaware of what he would be going through tomorrow, eating his dinner with the biggest smile on his face.

* * *

 The next morning, Dakota was up bright and early. Pushing back his bed sheets and tiptoeing over to his toy box with his teddy in hand. Opening the wooden lid, Ace retrieved some wooden hand carved deer toys. They gifted to him on his third birthday by Garrus. Ace liked Garrus. He didn't understand why his dad got so mad at him yesterday. Hopefully Garrus wasn't in too much trouble.

Ace whispered quiet noises to himself as he placed the toys in different positions, deep in imaginative play. The next toy to be pulled out of the box was a plastic canine looking one. Ace presumed it to be a wolf, but it was so discoloured and worn it was hard to differentiate its exact species. His father said _'Wolf. I think. Sure wolf.”_ so Ace decided it was to be a wolf as his father was never, ever wrong. While engrossed in his game, he didn't hear the thudding of boots along the hallway headed right for his room. Only when the door opened and Tiberius stepped into the room did Ace look up, the sound making him flinch.

“Ah. You are awake, Ace Dakota,” He stated obviously. Ace smiled brightly in response, getting up excitedly to hug his father. Of course he was nowhere near tall enough to hug his six foot five Father properly, instead he squeezed Tiberius’ leg tightly.

“Morning dada!”

Tiberius scowled. He hated when the child grabbed at him like this. Even though she was sleeping soundly he could hear his wife’s words echo.

_“He’s just showing you that he cares Tiberius!”_

The older man couldn’t help but look behind him, expecting to see Athena there looking sternly up at him. No Athena, just their many commissioned portraits of their family that hung up on the walls of their home.

“Get yourself dressed, Ace," Tiberius instructed. “I’m taking you into town.” Before trying to prise Ace’s little claws from his thick calf.

Young Dakota gasped in delight. His father was taking him on a day out! He had never done that before! For ages Ace had begged his mother to get his father to take him on daytrips and now it was finally happening! “Don’t make me wait. I shall be in the kitchen when you’re washed and dressed, Ace.” He said, before exiting and shutting the bedroom door behind him.

“Yes dada!” Ace called from behind the door, to which Tiberius shook his head and rolled his eyes.

 Twenty minutes and two cups of strong black coffee later, Tiberius heard the scampering sound of little legs hurtling down the stair case. Then entered Dakota dressed in the mandatory clothing all male children must wear; red shirt, a smaller version of the solider pteruges and his favourite pair of small boots. Tiberius raised a brow at the boy who stood there, his smile as bright as ever.

“What on earth took you so long?” Tiberius demanded, placing his now empty mug down. “I said not to keep me waiting.”

“Sorry daddy...” Ace mumbled, trotting over to him looking solemn. “Usually mummy puts my shoes on and she's not awake, so I did it by myself! It was hard... Ready now Daddy!”

Tiberius' nose wrinkled in frustration. For too long had that woman pampered this child. Now he couldn't even put his own damned shoes on.

“Very well,” Tiberius said, placing his mug into the sink for Athena to wash later. “Come along, Ace Dakota, do keep up. I won't carry you if you fall behind.”

* * *

  The promise of not carrying the child didn't last long. It took less than ten minutes for Ace's to fire up the pistons in his whine-and-complain machine.

_“Dada my feet hurt!”_

_“Daddy I want a drink!”_

_“Daddy it's too hot!!”_

Eventually with a very exaggerated sigh, Tiberius picked Ace up and carried him on his shoulders (Much to Ace's delight.). They were headed to the training barracks, where most of the ten to fifteen year old children resided. At the time there were not enough bedrooms in this building to spare to house every teenager in training, so some were forced to camp out in tatty tents all around the area behind the training ground. The camping area was fenced in with wire mesh, similar to what heavy dangerous equipment would be once contained in. Perhaps that was what this building once was before the war, some sort of generator used to power the entire city.

Centurion Tiberius arrived at the front of the barracks, kneeling down to shuffle Ace off his shoulders. The child pouted miserably as he was forced to slide off, but his father paid no mind. He opened the building's door and strode on inside to the front desk, to be greeted by Instructor Vitus.

“Centurion Tiberius Rex! It's an honour to see you!” Vitus greeted, giving the Centurion a hearty salute. The Centurion raised his palm to set him at ease. “What may I do for you today, sir? Are some of the juveniles causing bother...?” Vitus asked warily, hoping this wasn’t the case.

It would hardly look good on him, to be informed that one of his young charges had been wrecking enough havoc to attract the attention of the lead Centurion, of all people. Perhaps it was those two trouble makers, Janus and Hybris. The two played truant yesterday avoiding a good amount of their training. Vitus hadn't seen them yet to deliver them their punishment.

“No,” Tiberius stated, running a finger along Vitus' grubby desk. He inspected the dirt on his finger tip and wrinkled his nose in disappointment. This place was going to the dogs. “Ace Dakota is five years of age now. He'll need to be given the first branding of Caesar.” With that Tiberius urged Ace forward through pressing his palm into the young boy's back to bring him ahead.

Vitus blinked. Looking from both Ace, to Tiberius, then back to Ace. The centurion had never mentioned his son's coming age, or else Vitus would've made more preparations. It wasn't everyday you received a visit from such authority. Not even Caesar himself bothered with the recruit barracks.

“Take the boy please,” Tiberius said, slightly irritated by the instructors dithering. He had places to be, this day was not to become a day of babysitting a damned child. In hindsight, maybe he should've had Tyrannous tasked with this errand. But then again, Athena probably wouldn't trust his captains with her son as far as she could throw them.

Vitus complied, kneeling down to be on head level with Dakota wearing a rather false smile.

“Come with me please, Ace Dakota. We're going to be making you an official member of the legion today. A very honourable title.” With that Vitus rose again, heading through the dim light corridors with Ace trotting along behind him and Tiberius begrudgingly following behind them both. Ace had no clue what would be behind those rusted doors, but with the way the instructor spoke of what was to come it was something to be excited about. When they got outside though, Ace found himself in a state of disfavour.

It was just... A fenced in area. The only notable thing Ace could set his eyes on was a set of steel chairs at opposite ends of a weathered steel table. On the left side of the table, closest to the opposite chair was a huge red box with various appliances Ace couldn't make out atop of it.

“This way, will you just sit him on that chair there while I get the Vaseline?” Vitus asked the Centurion, not daring to take a single step until the confirmatory grunt came from the larger man. While Vitus rummaged through the strange red 'box', Tiberius roughly took Ace's arm practically dragging him over to the chair closest to the entrance.

“Sit there, place your arm on the table.” He instructed, refusing to drag this out any longer than needed. Already Tiberius was mentally kicking himself for being the one to bring the child out today. Ace did as he was told, though the young boy was becoming increasingly nervous. He didn't like this place. It smelled funny and all he could hear was shouting and the sound of things breaking in the distance.

“Can we go home daddy...” Ace whined quietly, looking to his father who showed no display of emotion. “Please?”

“No, Ace. This is important. You need to have the branding of Caesar's Legion. It is integral for your future as a member of this society.” Tiberius began to explain, slowly increasing the tightness of his grip on Ace's arm. Vitus came back carrying a small tub which he placed onto the table top.

“Alright. Is he ready, sir?” The instructor asked, suddenly producing the scariest device Ace Dakota had ever laid eyes upon. It looked like a gun, but much more oddly shaped. There was a long, sharp needle poking out of the device that was filled with a black liquid. Ace became more nervous, starting to squirm in his father's grasp pleading for him to take him home, he wanted his mother.

“He's ready. Ace quit that racket!” Tib snarled, holding his son far more securely as Vitus wrapped a sheet of thin plastic around the boy's chubby arm. The design was a simple thick black band. “Just get on with it.” The centurion spat and with that Vitus shrugged, before pressing the needle against the child's flesh.

The screams were loud enough for halt all the activity around the barracks, all stopping dead to stare on in bewildered shock.

* * *

 Come dusk, the activity in Flagstaff began to diminish. Traders packed up their stalls knowing it was a waste of man hours of stay open when the only people awake would be the passing legion patrols. They wouldn’t exactly be interested in purchasing any wares.

Dead Sea quietly navigated through the lonely streets. Passing under burst streetlights and quick stepping over badly damaged pavement flags. Training had ended for the day and he was exhausted. Muscles ached as the boy pushed himself towards Caesar’s temple, he was ready for a long, long lie down.

On the approach to Caesar’s home, Dead greeted Lucius who seemed to be playing the role of praetorian guard. It suited him really the way he stood protectively by the palace doors. The ‘palace’ itself being a hotel that managed to fare well over hundreds of years of fallout.

“Veteran Lucius,” Dead Sea greeted him, giving him the legion salute best he could for his age.

“Dead Sea,” Lucius greeted with a short nod.

The child dithered for a moment before making his next move. “Can I go in?” He asked warily.

“Dead Sea...” Lucius sighed, raising his eyes in exasperation. “You do not have to ask to enter your own home.”

“Sometimes Caesar doesn’t like to be disturbed," Countered Dead Sea. “He gets real mad if you do, Lucius.”

The older man’s brown eyes raised again as he gave a small chuckle to humour the boy.

“Well the Legate entered the building a few hours prior to you, so they’re most likely in congress. I’d keep clear if you don’t wish to irritate the lord, Dead Sea.”

_(Sure. Tell the child they’re in a meeting, spare him from the truth.)_

 “Thank you, Lucius. Bye!” Dead called, sprinting past the man and entering his father’s home.

  The matted carpet rolled on for miles as Dead Sea quietly padded along towards Caesar’s chambers. It was frighteningly eerie, especially with all the creepy paintings of men and women that stared down on Dead Sea with judging eyes. Dead shuddered and pressed on, not at all eager to hang about this area in the dark.

Approaching the large wooden door that lead to Caesar’s quarters, Dead knocked twice and took a short step back to wait.

Nothing. Then, some frustrated murmuring before the door creaked open half an inch. Caesar was hardly visible behind the door, but his scowl was certainly prominent.

“What?!” Caesar answered seethed through gritted teeth.

“Hello fath- I mean Caesar. ...I left-“ Dead Sea tried to explain before Caesar’s sudden interruption came next.

“Dead Sea. I am very, VERY busy!” He hissed “Go to bed!” He snapped for slamming the door shut on the boy.

Dead stood there is silent disbelief for a moment before attempting to knock again.

“I left my crocodile-“

Again before he could finish the door swung open and the soft toy was hurtled at him, hitting Dead Sea square in the forehead and dropping into his open arms. “Thank you...” He mumbled, before quietly walking away in a dejected manner. Perhaps meetings were more important to Caesar than he was.

Finding his own bedroom, Dead Sea settled down into his snug bed of blankets keeping the yellow crocodile plush pressed tightly against his chest. Drifting off into sleep merely minutes after his head hit the soft, plush pillows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cant say I liked writing this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting of power ends in brewing conflict.

“Turn to page 57, Dead Sea. Now.”

Dead Sea huffed frustrated, eyes focused on his etched and notched desk, rather than the text he was supposed to be reading. Latin classes with Joshua were tedious, like pulling teeth, or being forced to endure horrendous torture. Or-

“Dead Sea,” Joshua repeated, much firmer this time around. Though his features were expressionless, Dead Sea still flinched fearfully. “Page fifty seven., read it and translate it. Now.”

The child sighed as quietly as he could, not wanting a second 'scolding'. He flicked each page scanning the number print until the exact one Joshua asked for came into view. Dead inspected the words carefully, mentally phrasing the words before him to ensure he would get pronunciation right. Everything had to be right first time with Joshua, no exceptions.

“Ah- Ad Viktoriam.” Dead read slowly, hard pronouncing the beginning of each word. Looking up to the Legate to check if he had said it correctly, but Joshua's expression said it all. Wrong. Again.

“Yesterday what was it we talked about? Any Latin phrase a 'V' is never...” Joshua trailed off expecting Dead Sea to finish the sentence, indicating the boy had been absorbing what he had been teaching him the last few months.

“Never spoken with a hard V...” Dead Sea mumbled, eyes keeping low as humiliation began to set in.

“Instead it is...”

“Spoken with a 'wuh', Mister Graham.” Dead Sea continued, to which Joshua nodded. Finally, Dead felt he had got one thing right in this entire lesson.

“That's correct. 'Ad Victoriam' - 'To victory.'” Joshua said the phrasing perfectly. “You'll look a fool saying it the way you were just now. But...” Joshua flicked onto the next page of the Latin lit book. “No harm done. Now, Turn the page over, I hope you've been reading up on your vowels as I'm going to test you on them.”

* * *

 Class finally finished. The very second Joshua finished telling Dead Sea the time he expected to see him tomorrow, the boy tore out of the classroom. Whizzing down the halls of their home heading right for his room to dump down the books and go and catch up with Instructor Vitus' training group. As Dead Sea made a hard left down the corridor, he nearly toppled right into Caesar, who caught him with a surprised noise.

Caesar cocked a brow as Dead Sea quickly stepped back and apologised profusely.

“What's your hurry?” Caesar asked, readjusting the crown he wore that the boy had knocked lopsided.

“I finished my lessons today, father. I wanted to get to the training grounds and get some fighting lessons! I don't want to miss any, I can't wait to fight for you!” Dead Sea chirped making little punching motions much to Caesar's amusement.

“Save your moves for the training ground. So your father's free now?”

“Yeah, Mister Joshua's not busy.”

Caesar tutted with a roll of his eyes.

“You can call him your father too, you know.”

Dead Sea responded with a shrug of his small shoulders.

“It's easier this way. Mister Joshua doesn't mind.” The child explained, before quickly slipping past the man and ducking into his bedroom. Caesar shook his head after him, then heading to the dining hall where Joshua was neatly slotting the books back into their designated place on the shelf.

“Good lesson?” Caesar asked, leaning in the doorway.

“Edward,” Joshua greeted him, not even looking away from the task at hand. When all books were perfectly placed back, then Graham choose to acknowledge Ed properly. “Your meeting fared well then?” he went to ask, as he straightened the chair Dead Sea was seated in minutes earlier.

The blonde man hummed a response resembling a yes as he entered the room properly and sat on the same desk Joshua had just fixed, much to the Legate's irritation, which he discreetly expressed by grinding his knuckle into the desk’s flat surface.

“Yeah. The Phoenix area is ours now. The savages holding it finally yielded to some Centurion's group.”

“'S _ome'_ Centurion?” Joshua repeated, his eyelids keeping low with bemusement. It wouldn't hurt Edward to try and learn the names of those doing his bidding.

“Well he's fucking dead now apparently, whoever the hell he was. Fell to the mangy dogs the neighbouring tribe had. The command will fall to some other Centurion legionary with them... He may as well fulfil his role. 'Aurelius', or something. If he can secure Phoenix for me in the week; I may make him the damned leader of the city myself!” Caesar chuckled. “Anyway... What has you so pent up? Dead Sea piss you off or something?”

Joshua didn't entertain such a remark with a response at first. His face retaining its expressionless stare.

“No. Your son just needs to focus his Latin studies.”

“Clearly he’s more interested in fighting for the Legion,” Caesar countered with a proud smirk. “One after my own heart eh?”

Joshua hummed quietly, continuing to busy himself with filtering through his collected literature.

“Alright I’m going to go meet with Centurion Tiberius. Brief him on Phoenix’s taking...” Caesar stated. “Meet me later in the throne room, Joshua.” He then said, slapping the other’s rear playfully as he passed by.

The legate didn’t even flinch, only when Edward had long since left the room was a boom shunted slightly harder into its designated place on the shelf.

* * *

 Tyrannous stared at the stacked of wooden blocks piled before him. He had found them all in an old board game. Asking Dirus if he wanted to play was a mistake, receiving a condescending scoff and a roll of his blue eyes in response. The Asswipe. No matter, this game was pretty intense even when played alone!

The aim was- Uh...Well build the tower of blocks then pull pieces off of it until you take it all apart without collapsing it. It entertained Tyrannous anyhow. Entertained him enough for him not to pay notice to the furious slam of the council doors, nor the stamping of boots on carpet coming right towards him. He just need to wriggle out this block-...

“Tyrannous!” Came the fierce snarl of Tiberius. The Veteran flinched, nearly sending his tower crashing down. “Why are my front doors unguarded!?” Tiberius growled, his face inching closer to Tyrannous. The veteran could almost see every detail of the Centurion’s scar tissue from the wound on his eye.

“I uh- Uh...” The veteran stuttered and stumbled. Nobody was attacking the place... He shouldn't have to stand there for hours on end just waiting for Dirus to come take over, surely.

“Lazy cur!” Tiberius barked and with a single fast sweep on his arm, he sent the wooden tower blocks scattering across the foyer. “Clean this mess up and return to your post at once!!” He ordered, waving the offended arm into the air to express his order further.

Tyrannous glowered as he got to his knees to pick up his ruined game. He guessed he could take his game outside instead... Tiberius couldn't whine that way. After all- He didn't exactly order him not to continue playing this kick-ass game of block...build...thing. Jenga. It was called Jenga, according the box.

 

  With an exasperated sigh, Tiberius eased himself into his leather chair. The material groaned under his weight. The chair sounded how he felt. Tired, exasperated, drained... Some good news needed to come soon. Tiberius was tired of hearing about complaints regarding the recent tax increase, or that another patrol was taken out by a raider gang calling themselves 'Vipers'. He simply didn't have the manpower to bring down this slowly growing problem. Nearly all of his best men were donated to the campaign in Phoenix ...He prayed for good news regarding that at least.

“Sir?”

Tiberius' neck craned upwards slowly. He had just about enough of Veteran Tyrannous and if this was something as equally stupid as that man was- “Uh...Lord Caesar has come to speak with you regardin-”

“Oh move aside!” Came the bark of Caesar himself, shoving Tyrannous aside rudely and entering Tiberius' office. “Rex. A word.” Caesar said, his rolling as Tiberius scrambled to both grab his helmet and try to bow at the same time. Causing himself to nearly trip over his own cape and he had to grip onto his desk to steady himself.

“Lord Caesar!”

“Sit down I've no time for your airs and graces.”

Tiberius immediately sat like an obedient dog. His fingers interlocking as he starred expectantly at his leader. Oh how Tiberius prayed this was a visit of good faith. Please let something go right this week!

“So I got word back from Phoenix today, Centurion.”

Tiberius leaned in closer, his amber eyes widening. Please...Please say the campaign was a success! Please please please! “It's ours.”

It took all of Tiberius Rex's self control not to leap into the air with a tremendous victory cry. Yes! Finally! Weeks of preparation had paid off, all the tax rises to fund better weapon production and food prices rising... Now he could order them to be lowered and finally sate those whining mongrels...

Caesar went on, clearly enjoying discussing his victory. “The battle went easily in our favour, obviously. The savages never stood a chance. Those who's bodies don't now litter the streets are now mine.” Caesar said, displaying his open palm to Tiberius, then snatching it shut, in a trap like motion. “Now there's just the subject of leadership.”

The centurion's heart skipped a beat. He- He was getting Phoenix too! A leader of two major cities! He imagined the power he would hold in the legion was such a position... It was making him dizzy with excitement.

“My lord... I am flattered...” Tiberius began, a hand placed over his own chest and his most humble smile on his face. Caesar on the other hand, simply quirked a brow at Tiberius display.

“What?” Caesar asked rhetorically. “You think...You think I'm here to appoint you Centurion of Phoenix too?” The drop in Tiberius face said it all. Caesar only spluttered at Tiberius' slowly building humiliation. “Look, Tiberius. Learn to be in two places at once, I'll consider it. But no, Aurelius will be taking the role of head of state.”

Aurelius... How Tiberius despised that man. Nothing more than a savage plucked from a tribe of cannibals. He was a young thing apparently, which was why Graham choose to spare him rather than butcher him like the rest of his people rightfully were. A drunk, a cannibal, a dissolute being ... Being given such a power. It made the Centurion’s left eye twitch with suppressed rage. The city should be his too! He could easily govern two cities! But ... Instead Tiberius nodded very slowly, controlling his staggered breathing.

“I understand, my lord. Can I ...Help Aurelius in anyway?” He asked, teeth grinding on the words ‘help’. A formal report on Aurelius secret drinking habits maybe? Then a nice _cross_ to be erected _just_ for him?

“I want you to go meet with him in Phoenix. Help set up a supply line with Flagstaff.” Caesar jabbed a finger onto the desk, affirming his order. “Once Phoenix is established we can begin further expansion. Am I understood, Centurion Tiberius Rex?”

“Yes, my lord. Your word is law.”

The warlord nodded and exited the office promptly. Not catching Tiberius’ false strained smile slowly drop to a familiar envious glower. The Centurion fumed, shunting a stack of pencils off of his desk in a child-like tantrum and folding his arms tightly against his chest.

_This was so unfair._

On his way out into the courtyard. Caesar took note of the scruffy looking veteran occupying himself by stacking wooden blocks symmetrically. Nice little tower he had created. It would be an awful shame if somebody were to....

One swift sweep.

The blocks scattered across the dusty floor. Tyrannous seemed unresponsive at first, still holding two of the blocks above what had been his tower only a second ago. The penny then dropped- And the Veteran blinked in baffled confusion. Green eyes shifting from empty air, then to his destroyed tower. Oh.

Caesar cackled at the idiot's confusion, shaking his head in a pitiful fashion.

“I suppose Tiberius did not put you in his charge for your smarts, did he?”

“...Wot?”

“I thought as such.” Caesar sneered, turning his nose up at the scruffy Vet before re-summoning his own praetorians to accompany him back to his palace. Whatever tribe this dolt came from? Caesar hoped he was the last of his kind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @ Dholes to come tell me I Need To Stop (spoiler: i won't)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiberius gets knocked down a peg or two, literally.

“It’s an outrage!”

Athena didn’t look up from serving Tiberius his roasted potatoes. Another night, another item added to Tiberius’ ever growing list of complaints. This time...Being told he should help another Legion settlement.

“Athena! Are you listening?! I have to lend my time and resources to that dreadful Aurelius! He’s a savage! A cannibal!..He’s..He’s hardly a suitable candidate to run Phoenix!”

“Oh dear...” Athena said flatly, not particularly interested in another night of ranting.

“That’s a bit of a limp reaction, don’t you think?!” Tiberius snapped, banging his fist down on their dining table making their cutlery rattle. Ace whimpered fearfully, slowly sliding himself further down his chair hoping to look invisible. “Is that what you want?! Our cities ran by cannibals?”

“No, Tiberius,” Athena sighed. Her voice ripe with exasperation. “Of course not. The cities need strong leaders...” Here it came “Leaders like you, dear.”

That brought a small smirk to the brute’s scarred lips. Praising his ability to govern always did.

“Exactly. Full marks, Athena. Well done. Maybe if you used your brain a bit more we would not have these heated discussions...” Tiberius said, stabbing a fork into his crispy potatoes. “Though at least you have your looks...And your cooking.”

“Mummy’s very smart-“

“Nobody’s talking to you. Do not speak out of term, Ace Dakota!” Tin snarled fiercely, forcing the boy back into a trembling cower. “Your mother is not smart. I am the leader of this city so only I know what is best for us all!”

Ace looked to his mother tears already forming in his watery eyes. All tolerance the woman held finally snapped at the very sight of her sobbing child. Everything told Athena to grip Tiberius’ hair and shunt him face first into his meal while snarling _‘Is this within terms, Rex?!’_

But—

She took a long, sharp intake of breath. Then took herself over to Ace’s side and gently took hold him. The boy whimpered miserably into her shoulder. It broke her heart but she had to remain composed...

“I will take him to his room, dear. I don’t wish for your meal to be disturbed...”

Tiberius only grunted, as he took in a forkful of potatoes.

“Finally-“ He swallowed. “A good idea, Athena.”

She rose above the comment. Taking her sobbing son up to his room and placed him on his bed.

“There, there now... No more tears, Dakota...” Athena whispered pulling Ace on for a cuddle.

“Dada yelled...” Ace sobbed, rubbing his wet nose into Athena’s robes. She paid no mind though. “Sorry mummy...”

“No no...There is no need to say sorry.” She soothed, placing a kiss on his forehead. “Wait here, Kotey. Mummy will get you some dinner.” She smiled when her son returned one, before slipping out to return to the kitchen. Ignoring the pig chugging down his drink.

She quietly made up her sons dinner, some of the left over potatoes with some sandwiches she quickly whipped up. Again, ignoring Tiberius as she passed by. She had nothing to say to him right now, he could stew in his toxic hatred of Aurelius alone. Athena was back upstairs and placing the tray down beside her son, who thankfully had calmed himself down.

“Here you go, Kotey. Dinner is served,” Athena said, as Ace excitedly wriggled over to grasp his fork tightly, his favourite teddy under his arm. His mother sat with him as he ate, often politely declining every offer Ace made of sharing his dinner with her. But she soon swayed, politely taking one of the sandwiches as Ace happily smushed his own food into the deer toy’s pretend mouth.

His mother stayed with him for the next few hours. Tucking her son into bed and reading him a story while sat beside him, lovingly brushing her fingers through his brown hair. Soon Ace was sound asleep, Athena placed a kiss on his forehead wishing her son sweet dreams.

A throat was cleared in the doorway, making Athena crane her head to catch sight of Tiberius. Leaning against the door frame with his muscular arms folded against his chest. His amber eyes shifted from the sleeping child to meet Athena's own. Then, Tiberius made one swift jerking motion with his head.

_'Come here. Follow me.'_

With a soft sigh, Athena cautiously eased herself from the bed careful not to rouse the sleeping Dakota. Joining Tiberius in the doorway, who started to practically _herd_ her towards their bedroom. Once inside, Tiberius was already unfastening the clasps that held parts of his armour together, letting the heavy bulk fall from his frame.

“I shall be travelling to Phoenix tomorrow. ...It'll need all my expertise no doubt. So I will be gone for under a fortnight, dear Athena," Tiberius slowly explained, sliding his impressive cape from his broad shoulders. “So I'll have to ensure one of the veterans watches over my home in my absence.”

Athena stayed stood stiffly in the centre of the room as Tiberius manoeuvred over to the dresser to hang up his uniform parts. She didn't plan on allowing either those disgusting, low life scum balls into her home. Especially not with Dakota living here too.

“It won't be Dirus or Tyrannous though--”

Athena allowed herself to untense. Thank the gods, those roaches were going _with_ him. No doubt the women of Flagstaff would sleep easier tonight without that nasty Tyrannous lurking around for a few days. “So … I will have somebody sent down to mind over my home and ensure you and the boy are looked after in the meantime.” Tiberius rolled on, his hands slowly pulling up the tight red shirt he wore underneath all his top heavy armour.

As he whipped off his shirt, Athena watched the tall man roll his shoulders to show off his muscular, toned frame. She knew exactly what he was doing. He wanted one last thing before going off on his little noble journey. A 'parting gift' from her to him. Athena's arms never came unfolded, her expression still stern and unimpressed as the shirt was hung up with the rest of the uniform.

“Whoever you send, I'll still be sure to write to you. I expect you will do the same, Tiberius,” Athena stated, going over to the queen sized bed. She didn't see Tiberius catching sight of her movement, the smallest smirk tugging on the corner of lip.

Finally, she was- ...Getting her pillow?

Tiberius only watched in baffled belief as his wife grabbed her pillow from their shared bed and head right out of the room. The man sat on the bed in only his tight under shorts, completely washed over with shock and an overwhelming feeling of humiliation.

Athena took herself back into Dakota's room, setting her pillow down on the small sofa located by Dakota's toy box. A swift hunt in the boy's wardrobe turned up a blanket for her to sleep under during the night. She bunkered down on his sofa, after quickly brushing off a few stray toys left there from Dakota's play.

When she heard her bedroom door shut hard with force, then, did Athena let herself rest.

* * *

Early morning. The morning Tiberius Rex had been dreading since receiving the news from Caesar. The Centurion glowered at the slowly rising sun from his kitchen window. Every passing second increased his brewing frustration at current matters.

It had rained in the early hours of the morning. The smell of wet mud and was strong when Tiberius opened the window of his kitchen. Monsoon season was beginning... That would help gather water for water rations... he found the smell quite refreshing, wet earth ... The terrain would be more treacherous to navigate now though. No doubt he’d be forced to take one of thise grisly horses with him.

The lukewarm tea was brought to his mouth and Tiberius took a long gulp. Mornings were his safe haven at times. No child, no wife. No annoying veterans... He finished off his tea before dumping the chipped cup into the clean sink, for Athena to clean today. He would have to leave a message for Athena, saying his estimated day of return. He couldn’t at all be bothered making long goodbyes ...

Not that he and Athena were on speaking terms right now... He had gone to kiss her goodbye earlier. But his wife just rolled aside, making it impossible for him to do so as she slept.

Light had blessed the outskirts of his garden now. Tiberius decided now would the best time to begin to gather his team and assign somebody to mind over his home. Somebody loyal, who would not take advantage of his hospitality. Somebody...Who he knew would not dare touch his wife... Tiberius scratched at his growing stubble on his chin. He knew one individual who fitted the bill, though he wasn't exactly happy about his lack of options. This was what happens when you donate your loyal and best to a campaign you gain nothing from.

Garrus. The pitiful tax collector could do it. Tiberius knew he wouldn't touch Athena now and may possibly use the opportunity to rectify his previous wrongs against him... Yes, that would work perfectly. ...Though he would ensure to have one of his faithful keep a fixed eye on that runt. Just in case.

With his faithful soon gathered and the largest horse Flagstaff had stabled brought to him, Tiberius was almost ready to travel to Caesar's newest developing city. A message had been sent to the Decanus, he expected him to be over at his house very swiftly to watch over his wife and child in his absence. Tyrannous and Dirus took their placed by either side of the impressive equine. It was quite a brutish looking thing, with bright maroon eyes and a deep scar across its right nostril. Maybe that was why Tiberius seemed to tolerate it, despite his known hatred of the beasts.

Urging the beast into a slow walk, Tiberius circled the gathering in his town center. Good thing he had prepared a speech for his adoring public...

“Citizens of Flagstaff!” He boomed, pulling on the reins of his beast to halt it in mid step. The horse grunted, hating how roughly it was being handled. “I, your wise, noble leader, shall be leaving you for a uncertain number of days... But rest assured-! You will be left in good hands during my absence.” Tiberius rolled on. He was smiling away as he was met with unsure applause.

One lone figure joined the crowd, observing the self absorbed display. They took their place beside a taller individual with light brown hair, tanned skin and a distinctive scar under his left eye. The person dumped down a bag, quietly observing the loud Centurion ramble on and on...

“He's very noble, isn't he,” She finally said. Glancing up to the man beside her. “Is it true then, Gallus, he won't be getting the city of Phoenix?”

The man beside her nodded.

“Thankfully.”

Gallus looked down at the sack Acantha had brought along with her. A slight nudge of his boot confirmed Gallus’ assumption that Acantha had brought what he had requested. Since he found out Rex would be going to Phoenix. Gallus knew the self absorbed fool would put on his airs and graces before taking off.

He reached into the sack and pulled out a tato fruit that was long since spoiled. Both Gallus and Acantha shared a look of mischievousness. It was time to knock dear Tiberius down a peg or two. They were adults and this was certainly childish behaviour. But when it came to ‘Fuckus Rex’ (A name coined by Gallus and his contacts in the Frumentarri), exceptions could always be made.

Gallus had always hated Tiberius Rex. After slaughtering the raiders who held him captive many years ago, A young Gallus came to the legion for mercy. Tiberius was a Decanus at the time, close to reaching his new rank of Centurion. The Decanus turned his nose up at Gallus' plea. Instead insisting this 'disgusting junkie' would be better as slave fodder. But- A Centurion, named Aelius, was willing to take him in his charge. If—Gallus could become non drug dependant. Something raiders had forced upon him to keep the young boy docile for years. Tiberius was furious at being overruled. But Gallus swore since that day he would do anything to get Tiberius out of power for good.

His pupil Acantha he met through a mutual understanding; Tiberius needed to go. She was wronged by this man many, many years ago. Her tribe- Massacred and put into chains by his order. Maybe it was just Tiberius acting on Caesar's will, but Acantha didn't care. In her eyes, Rex was evil through and through. When she was fifteen she came dangerously close to being sold as a slave or wife. Most likely to some pig frighteningly similar to Tiberius. But Gallus, pulling as many strings as he could with his new rank of frumentarri, intervened and smuggled her out.

Just the other day Gallus brought a young infant before him. Gallus said he saved him from raiders, Tiberius expressed he did not care. Stating he did not have the time or resources to raise vermin Gallus brings in off the streets. But then Tiberius paused, making a passing snarky comment about Gallus' own heritage. That- That was when Gallus hit boiling point. Ploting with his pupil how they could hit Tiberius where it hurt.

Today would be perfect to begin Rex’s fall from power.

“The saying 'come down from your high horse' comes to mind, watching him," Gallus stated. He was shifting the rotten fruit around in his loosely grasping hand. Acantha nodded quietly, she was in agreement. “Then I say we give him a hand- Coming down from it!” The rotten fruit was launched from his wrist with alarming speed. Whizzing over the heads of a few unaware Legionaries and hurtling right towards Tiberius' horse.

The fruit hit the creature's face hard, splattering on impact. Now startled- The horse snorted and began to stagger backwards, Tiberius gripped onto its reins and forced them back. But he couldn't hold for long, the forceful yank made the horse suddenly rear up in fright. The crowd could only watch as their arrogant Centurion got thrown from his steed and into the sloppy mud below the horses feet. People gasped in shock as the horse took three steps back while whinnying. Before it came crashing to the ground too—Straight on top of Tiberius who couldn’t react in time.

Nobody dared speak, as the groans of the fallen Tiberius emitted from under the upset horse. The creature itself quickly got back to its hooves completely unharmed. Snorting and shaking its head to whip off the last of the fruit on its fur. Dirus was the first to approch Tiberius. Who was groaning and leant on his hip, his breathing slow and staggered. The veteran kneeled down slowly, his expression trying to remain neutral as he addressed his fallen centurion.

“Tiberius-”

“....I want...The bastard who threw that-...I want them hanged!” Tiberius roared.

Dirus took a protective step back. Though with his once clean fresh uniform was now saturated in mud and his hair dripping with rotten tato juices ...Tiberius was not exactly looking all that threatening. The brute staggered to his feet, snorting with anger as the crowd backed up nervously. Dirus quickly intervened again.

“Centurion. We've really not got time for this... We must be in Phoenix by noon. Lord Caesar's orders,” Dirus explained, a look of feigned sympathy upon his dark features. “Best we not keep Aurelius of Phoenix.”

Tiberius snarled, wet mud dripping from his face. He looked a state. Clean polished steel now caked in dirt. His bright red cape now soaked and heavy. Trailing soggy mud behind him. Not to mention the fruit matted in his hair _stunk_. But Dirus was right. Tiberius’ humiliation would have to be put on the backburner for now... He tried to brush himself calmly and give a reassured wave to his public.

“I am okay! Just- A small horse mishap! Your Centurion is unharmed!” Tiberius explained. Answering the questions nobody asked. When his back was turned from the dispersing crowd, he grabbed the horses reins and shoved them into the young accompanying slave boy’s chest. “You will handle this silly beast! Understand?!”

The boy nodded with a fearful swallow. Holding onto the leather as if his life depended on it. (Though it really did.) The Legion troop began to disperse. Slave boy followed gently coaxing the horse along.

No one was looking. He petted the horses neck and leaned up to whisper in its ear.

“You’re probably the most idolized person in the city for what you did just now, friend equine...”

* * *

Opting to walk may have been a mistake on Tiberius' part. But the man refused to even trust that horrible beast, or any horse from now on. He always had hated the damn things. Humiliated- In front of his loyal citizens. Though perhaps the stupid beast was not entirely to blame... Somebody had thrown that tato and Tiberius had full intentions of starting a hunt for the culprit the moment he returned to his capital.

Dirus offered his neck scarf to try and clean off most of the mud and fruit. But it couldn't wipe away the burning embarrassment Tiberius was suffering from. Nothing any of his legionaries did would heal his wounded pride. Tiberius shoved the soggy, dirty neck scarf back into Dirus' hands. The veteran discreetly dumped into some bushes they walked by, it was hot anyhow.

Hours passed and the centurion's troop made good time. Their scout could see the passing Legion patrol, meaning they were close to Phoenix's borders. Tiberius was the first to hail the patrol, lead by a young Decanus.

“Salve. We've come from the great city of Flagstaff. To meet with Centurion Aurelius. I am Tiberius, Elite Centurion and high governor of Flagstaff. You, my good Decanus will have the honour of leading us into your” Tiberius cleared his throat, debating if this was the right word to use. “ 'City' . ...And You are...?”

The Decanus blinked. Eyeing the tall man up and down. He looked the part of a high ranked legion male. ...But he stunk like a on fire garbage bin and looked like he had just rolled in fresh Brahmin dung.

“Severus, sir,” The Decanus said slowly, still not done cross examining the filthy man. Aurelius wouldn't be thrilled if he brought this man before him.

Tiberius caught on that Severus was looking over his filthy uniform. He cleared his throat nervously, adjusting the muddy cape on his shoulders.

“We had a slight...Horse related mishap! Before we arrived.”

A brow raised on the Decanus' face. Tiberius was far too high ranked to challenge, so the strange excuse had to be accepted.

“I see, sir. Please, come with me,” Severus instructed and the travelling party obliged.

Just as Tiberius had expected- The place was a dump. Piles of materials stacked high in the middle of the city. There didn't seem to any single building assigned as a council. Gods, he really had his work cut out here. Stepping over a pile of plastic tubing, Tiberius made his way over to a large figure in uniform matching his own. (Though not covered in mud...)

On approach the two veterans following Tiberius found themselves alarmed. The very size of this 'Aurelius' left the both of them gaping in shock. He was even taller than Tiberius! Tyrannous gulped, already figuring this was a Centurion who should not be crossed.

“He's like twenty feet tall!” Tyrannous hissed in Dirus' ear as they stayed mainly in Tiberius’ shadow. Dirus only scoffed at the man's assumption.

“Don't be absurd, Ty. ….He's seven foot at best.”

Tiberius turned to give the two veterans a glare. He wouldn't have their idiotic chatter jeopardize this whole errand further. Already looking a state and smelling awful, Tiberius had to try and salvage his chances to snatching this city from under the cannibal’s feet.

Aurelius heard approaching footsteps. He turned and his eyes widened to see Tiberius standing there. The man hardly thought other settlements worthy of his presence.

“Tiberius Rex,” Aurelius greeted. “Salve. What brings you to...” He saw his filthy uniform. Caught his unholy stench. “...Phoenix.”

Tiberius strained a smile.

“We had a ... Incident back in Flagstaff. That is why I am currently in such- A traitorous civilian of Flagstaff attacked my horse while I was upon it!”

Aurelius blinked. He couldn’t have bathed before visiting? The centurion felt insulted.

“Well... If you need to freshen up-“

“I’d rather we get down to business. I’ve come to help you get a good, iron grip of your pitiful settlement. I doubt it’ll ever be on the same par of the might Flagstaff. But I will do my best to get it civilized.”

The taller Centurion rolled his brown eyes. He did not miss Tiberius’ self absorbed attitude. This ...Display was not impressive or wanted. So Aurelius quickly moved the conversation forward.

“Very well. But I really... Really would appreciate you washing your uniform before you set foot in my office. It’s not a barn, Rex.” Aurelius stated. Then he called for a large Decanus to join his side, as he ambled towards the seemingly only intact building in Phoenix.

Tiberius stood in a state of fermenting fury. How dare that- Nasty little-. He snorted and turned away, gripping Tyrannous by the back of his shirt.

“Both of you, with me,” He growled, pulling Ty towards the makeshift washhouse as Dirus trotted behind obediently. Fine then. He'd take a damned bath if the savage demanded it so badly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up: the next chapter is gonna get a lil...raunchy. so this is a warning so it can be skipped if needed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wht happens in Phoenix...Stays in Phoenix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is purely a smut scene and entirely optional reading.

The boiler struggled to kick up. Various kicks and shoulder bashes from Tyrannous didn't spring it to life. Not that Tiberius suggested him to do so, the veteran just... Presumed that was how most things could be activated. Hitting was Tyrannous' solution to most of the obstacles in his life.

Another five minutes of Tyrannous' bashing and whacking. Tiberius then decided it was Dirus' turn. Ordering Tyrannous to wait outside.

“Tyrannous. Go and guard the outside door. I'd rather my bathing session were not interrupted by plebeians.”

“Wot?” Was Ty's dim-witted response.

Tiberius slapped his forehead, earning a look of exasperation from Dirus. If he wasn't such a good, strapping male Tiberius would've let him rot after being badly wounded in an arena battle all those months ago. He needed brawn and Dirus had about much muscle on him as a Brahmin's tail.

“Tyrannous...Go outside. Stand outside the door...And let nobody come inside, okay?” Tiberius repeated. Slowly enunciating each word. It did the trick, as the veteran grunted and trudged out of the bath house.

“He’s rather dim, isn’t he?” Dirus said, as he took over trying to fix the boiler. “Why do we keep him, Tiberius?”

The centurion shrugged. Dirus suddenly got the boiler roaring to life- much to Tiberius’ relief. Not wanting a freezing cold bath in monsoon season. “I appear to have fixed it sir. Shall I join Tyrannous in guarding your privacy?” Dirus asked. He didn't receive an answer as he already headed to the door. The veteran turned, quirking a brow at Tiberius' lack of response. He saw Tiberius had his back to him, silently unclasping his cape from his large shoulders.

Something in Dirus urged him to go over. So he did. “Tiberius?” he repeated, a hand reaching out and finding itself on the larger man's shoulders. Dirus felt Tiberius stiffen, his head craning to glance at the hand.

“Are you okay, Tiberius?” Dirus asked. His centurion was unresponsive, nothing but a low growl emitting from him as he slung off his muddied cape.

“I just don't get it, Dirus...” Tiberius growled. His veteran tilted his head, a non verbal queue for Tiberius to explain further. “I do everything for her! I house her, I feed her! I protect her!” His cape was thrown to the floor, to be instantly gathered up by his Veteran. “I treat her with so much love and respect! She gets only the best from me, from the legion! So why does she reject me so much, Dirus?!”

The veteran kept quiet, letting Tiberius go on. Dirus found it was best to let the man vent, there was little he could offer in regards to relationship advice. Other than lend an ear to listen.

“She is rather ungrateful, sir," He finally spoke. “Your kindness is meritable, Tiberius. I have never met a man as charitable as you sir... If I were Athena? I would spend every waking day repaying you for all you have done for me...”

Dirus’ eyes were locked to the floor as he spoke. Tiberius looked up from his self pitying state, his subordinates speech seeming to pull him slightly from misery’s doorstep.

“...What am I doing wrong, Dirus?!” Tiberius spat bitterly, now unclasping the leather ammo strap he donned over his shoulder. He handed it to Dirus, who folded it up just as he did with his cape. “I don't beat her! I give her plenty of my hard earned money to spend! ...Why does she reject my affection? ….Don't I deserve love, Dirus?”

Tiberius looked to him, his amber eyes forlorn and wlounded. It hurt Dirus seeing his proud Centurion so down trodden by a woman he doted over.

“O- Of course you do, Tiberius," He responded.

He watched Tiberius slowly strip the rest of his uniform. Handing each piece to Dirus, who would perfectly fold and place it beside the other pieces of uniform. “Let me help you sir,” Dirus offered. Tiberius offered him his heavily armoured arm.

Dirus found it amazing that Tiberius himself had slain the metal monsters they obtained the arm piece from. Not simply had it handed down to him (The way Tiberius claimed Aurelius’ armour was.) The metal around his forearm was unstrapped, then slowly slipped off. The larger part of his arm piece was unclasped from the inner side and Dirus eased it off. Revealing Tiberius’ muscular arm underneath.

His fingers traced along the thick tanned skin. Gods- Tiberius was truly a remarkable man... His body would make many a man jealous. Tiberius was just...perfect. Dirus watched Tiberius begin to pull up his tight fit under shirt once the other steel works were peeled away, presenting his toned body. The Veteran swallowed dryly, trying to shift his eyes away from his centurion's broad chest. Instead he went to grab some towels, hiding his flushed cheeks from Tiberius.

Thankfully the Centurion remained seemingly oblivious. Instead unfastening his belt and sliding it from the loops on his toga. The subordinate collected the fluffiest and largest towel he could find to cover Tiberius' mass. He watched Tiberius strip down to nothing- His eyes lowering to the man's length.

He caught himself starring again. Only this time Tiberius did catch on.

“Dirus?”

The veteran flinched and snapped back.

“Yes, Tiberius?” He paced over to the bathtub by Tiberius' side. Keeping his eyes firmly fixed on his _face_ this time. Tiberius' hand reached out and cupped Dirus' pointed chin, coaxing him to look up at Tiberius.

“...Oh Dirus. ...I'm so glad I have you. You're such a loyal, faithful captain to me.” Tiberius smiled warmly, prompting Dirus to do the same. He cared for Tiberius. Maybe more than the veteran cared to admit to. Which was why he would do so, so much for him. No matter how high the cost would grow. “Don't tell Tyrannous but … Personally? I've always preferred you, Dirus.”

The vet's heart skipped. Normally Dirus kept his emotions in check at all costs. But hearing such high, high praise from the only man who truly held worth in his life... Dirus felt himself glittering, his breaths becoming out of sync. His cheeks felt like they were on fire, as Tiberius brought himself closer to Dirus'.

And then Tiberius' lips are against his. There's a flurry of emotion inside Dirus as he lets himself slip into the deep kiss. Tiberius' hands roam through Dirus' greying hair, combing it through his fingers softly. All kinds of sensations run through Dirus, good ones. But ones he's very, very unfamiliar to. The taller, older man’s fingers had wrapped around his semi hard cock. Slowly rubbing it as he kissed Dirus.

Tiberius now has him against the wall beside the bathtub. With impressive strength, Dirus felt himself be hitched up so Tiberius had tactfully planted himself between his parted legs. His lips pulled away from the whining Dirus. The veteran could feel Tiberius manhood pressing against his shorts, desperate to be sprung out.

Tiberius' hands fumble with Dirus' belt. The veteran's back aches from it keeping up his whole weight, but he dares not show his discomfort. He can't show such a sign of weakness to Tiberius. For he would never show such intimacy with him again, no doubt. The smaller man could feel himself being controlled in a slide to the floor. Now on his knees, Dirus found his face just inches from his Centurion's thick, throbbing cock.

Looking up, Tiberius' eyes were boarding down on him.

 _'Do it. I command you,'_  They told him.

Dirus swallowed, before wrapping his lips tentatively around the head of the other’s cock. He started slow, working only the tip of it giving short sharp sucks. Feeling Tiberius’ grip on his hair begin to increase could’ve meant he was either enjoying it- Or he was growing inpatient.

Tiberius made soft grunting noises as Dirus ran his tongue around the underside of his cock head. The veteran could’ve sworn he heard Tib curse under his breath.

“Gods- Dirus...” The taller man breathed.

The grip on his hair suddenly tightened and Dirus felt himself be roughly pulled by it. Making him take more of Tiberius into his mouth. More than happy to oblige though, Dirus pulled back on his cock. Inching his mouth back towards the tip with a long hard suck. Tiberius groaned again, as Dirus focused pulsing vein in his member with a rough lick of his warm tongue.

His Centurion was desperate to supress his pleasure. Keeping his moans in the back of his throat, only sharp keening noises escaping him. Tib bucked his hips, snarling for Dirus to take him deeper. Dirus- Whose mouth was slack around the tip of Tiberius’ member, wasn’t expecting such a move, received a mouthful of cock.

Dirus relaxed. Letting the tip of Tiberius’ length touch the back of his warm, wet throat. He shifted himself back and forth, getting himself into a rhythm as he pulled up the throbbing shaft with hard sucks. How far would Tiberius want to go; Was the question that lingered in the veteran’s mind. Dirus wanted more than this. He cared for the man, had to make him happy... And he would be willing to do anything to make Tiberius so. Even if he had never done the act before.

His leader’s breath was hot and heavy. Tiberius struggled to draw breath as his hips struggled not to sway and buck. Dirus had him right where he wanted him. His wet lips pulled up Tiberius slick cock until it sprang from his mouth with a soft pop. There was a small pearling of precome edging from his tip, which Dirus lapped up with a rough lick of his tongue.

The Centurion shuddered. Going to press himself back into Dirus’ mouth, but the veteran pulled back.

“No. Tiberius. ...I don’t want it to finish...like that.” Dirus hissed.

Tiberius exhaled loudly. His cock juttering in front of Dirus. “Please, my Centurion.” Dirus whined, nuzzling the throbbing cock and pressing his tongue into the pulsing veins. Forcing a hiss from Tiberius, who's grip on Dirus' hair went lax.

“...Take a bath with me, Dirus," Tiberius breathed, a soft smile cracking on his scarred lips.

The sight of his leader smiling so warmly... Filled Dirus with joy. He couldn't bear seeing Tiberius so miserable. He had been the one to make him happy again. Him. Nobody else. In a flash Dirus was stripping off his many layers. Tiberius rather than helping him the way he had done, got himself into the bath. It must've still been warm, as Tiberius sighed as he slid further into the water.

Undressed, Dirus finally joined Tiberius in the tub. The water was still warm as he had expected. It felt nice as he eased his slender frame into the tub. Resting himself on Tiberius hips after being prompted to do so.

Dirus straight away took to lathering Tiberius’ broad chest with bath lotion. Rubbing deeply into more tense areas around his shoulders, forcing moans and purrs from the older man. Dirus worked out the knots in Tiberius tense muscles, loving how Tib would crane his neck and groan with each rub. This was what he loved; Making Tiberius happy. Making him feel loved. He placed a few more loving kisses on Tiberius' neck, before washing the kissed area.

“I care about you Tiberius. I just want to see you happy, sir.” He sighed, wrapping his arms around Tiberius neck. He felt a pair of hands reach down his spine. Calloused fingers reaching the small of his back and rubbing deeply. Dirus hummed quietly, resting his head in the crook of Tiberius' neck.

Tiberius' hands groped his ass, giving a firm squeeze as he began to grind against him. Feeling Tiberius' cock rub up against his ass felt amazing, Dirus wanted Tiberius' length inside him. Feel the heat of it, thrusting into him... He bit his bottom lip hard, close to breaking the skin with his pointed teeth.

Tiberius craned his arm behind his head. Reaching around in search of something. Finding what he was hunting for, he brought it forward. A small bottle of clear bath oil. He handed it over to Dirus and gave a silent nod. Popping the cap off, Dirus shifted himself around to face Tiberius cock. The man pushed his hips up out of the shallow water, exposing his juttering member. More than happy to oblige, Dirus squeezed a generous amount of the oil into his palm. Before starting to lather Tiberius' shaft with the lube. The older man groaned and pushed his hips upwards, enjoying every touch the veteran gave him.

Dirus took advantage- now drawing out the process stroking his fingers up and down Tiberius' member. From the base of the shaft to the very tip of his cock. Another whine from Tiberius, then something that sounded vaguely like a Latin cuss word.

The Centurion’s throbbing cock was slick with oil now. He repositioned himself on Tiberius’ hips, his arms winding themselves around his neck again.

“I want to look you in the eyes, Tiberius...” Dirus said, touching foreheads with the other as their eyes locked. His icy blue ones locking with golden amber ones.

But Tiberius was impatient. Already trying get Dirus to lower himself onto his member.

“Quit fucking around,” Tiberius sneered.

Dirus swallowed. Now or never he supposed. Slowly lowering his hips onto his erect cock. Feeling it against his tight entrance, Dirus felt himself tremble. How does it... His eyes swivelled to Tiberius. The Centurion made a frustrated grunting noise. “Don’t tell me you’ve never done this before.” Tib sighed, clearly exasperated.

“I’m sorry-“ Dirus choked.

Tiberius hands gripped his ass suddenly. Spreading him until Dirus felt the wet, slick cock begin to pressing into him. The veteran whined as more of Tiberius’ heat entered him.

“Ah- Aah!!” Dirus cried. He felt his tight entrance stretch as Tiberius’ tip penetrated him completely. The rest of his pulsing cock slid in slowly, he bit his lip harder. Leaving painful marks on the bottom of it.

The first thrust made Dirus tighten his grip on Tib’s shoulders. Pointy fingers digging into his flesh. Tiberius grunted as he pushed into Dirus, trying to get into a rhythm. The other bobbed up and down on his hips struggling to match Tib’s rhythm.. As the two slid in the bath water sloshed and overlapped the bathtub. Hitting the concrete floor with a wet splatter.

Dirus couldn’t look at him. His eyes squeezed shut as he bore each painful thrust. This wasn’t how he had imagined sex would be like. This was painful, rough. Messy. Tiberius’ rhythm slowly came to a stand still. Stopping with a few throaty grunts.

“Off,” Tiberius ordered. “This isn’t working. You are _awful_ at this," He growled. Dirus flinched shamefully. Easing himself off of Tiberius erection and out of the tub. “Go,” Tiberius ordered with a flick of a wrist. “Leave me and you do not breathe a word of this to anybody! Understood?”

Dirus nodded frantically. Already scooping his clothes up from the tiled floor. Redressing himself with hast. Ignoring his own aching member as he covered himself once more.

“Yes- Sir... I’ll...I’ll leave you in peace sir...” Dirus stammered. Shoving his boots on in a fumble before stumbling out of the wash house. Not wanting to hang around in his current ‘state’.

Dirus stumbled past a half asleep Tyrannous outside. Lazy oaf. But he didn’t opt to wake him, not wishing for Ty to catch the man pitching a tent under his skirt. Instead Dirus slipped away through the alcoves of Phoenix’s buildings. Eager to find a recruit barracks and gain some privacy. He was humiliated. He had failed to please his Centurion, now all Dirus wanted was to deal with his shame in solitude.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vitus has a task for his young legionaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW FOR DROWNING, IMPLIED CANNIBALISM AND CHILDREN HAVING TO KILL LIVING THINGS.

The sun rose to call the beginning of a new day, darkness surrendering to the blazing light of dawn. Spears of light struck down on the golden sand. Beginning to spread warmth throughout the city Flagstaff. Young legion recruits aged nine slept in their cots. Murmuring and nuzzling into their pillows. In a moment, the peace would shatter and a long gruelling day would begin for the boys.

Quiet footsteps thudded along the corridor. A young boy with greasy brown curls creaked an eye open. Roused by the new noise among a silent corridor. The young one rose. Sitting upright and pulling his sheets up, to cover his already slashed and scarred chest. Any minute now...

Vitus slammed the door open on queue. Sporting his usual dark sunglasses. His hair gelled up into his trademark blonde Mohawk. The instructor stormed into the centre of the barracks. Before then stomping his boot onto the ground addressing the half asleep group.

“Get up! Get up you lazy curs! On your feet and into your uniforms! Now!” Vitus barked, cracking his clipboard hard against a passing boy's head. “Anyone not ready in the next fifteen seconds I'll have them thrown into the communion well!”

The vicious threat was enough to speed up the already panicking children. Pulling on their oversized shoulder pads. Fastening up the many buckles and belts the recruit uniform possessed. As always, Dead Sea was the first one to get his uniform on. Running to the entrance, with the biggest grin on his face at his short lived victory.

Vitus made a small note on his clipboard, the time the boy took to get ready. Then the runner up's time, Favian. Then Philo, Rumpitur... Vitus checked and scrawled all the placements. Then his brow raised as the last straggler came stumbling over. Alexus ...Runt of the litter as Vitus liked to call him.

With an impressive roll of his eyes, Vitus scrawled his time down. Not bothering to even shout and spit like he would with the other trainees. “You're getting better. You'll all need to have your uniforms ready to throw on at any given moment no matter where you will be stationed! In some cases; you may even be sleeping in your uniforms. For there will be instances of you having to jump right into battle! So enjoy the comfort of shirts and shorts while it lasts, kids.”

Instructor Vitus did a quick head count once more, before instructing all the boys follow him. The small squad followed the tall man through the outskirts of Flagstaff. Like a small gaggle of ducklings. Eagerly keeping in line behind their respective caretaker. Dead Sea still lead his group of fellow trainees, eager to prove himself to Vitus. Who no doubt would inform Lord Caesar and Legate Graham.

Vitus lifted his palm and halted after an hour of walking, the children behind him immediately mimicking his sudden stop. The greasy haired boy, named Lutum, was a little short on the uptake. Walking right into Rumpitur and Alexus crashed right in Lutum.

Vitus did not see the mistake in line. Dead Sea did though, who scowled furiously at his brother for ruining the formation.

Focusing on their new surroundings now. Dead Sea witnessed that they had been brought to a large river bed. The boys all gasped at the shimmers that bounced off the water. They had never seen such a thing in their young lives.

“Welcome to Oak creek, boys," Vitus told them. “We are not here to sight see, so quit gawping!”

All the boy’s jaws snapped shut. Awaiting Vitus' next instruction. Nodding, the instructor drew a map from his belt. Surveying the marked areas he'd jotted down on the parchment, he smirked when he was satisfied they were exactly where they needed to be.

“Now boys!” He shouted, getting the trainee's attention once more. “See just over the lake there? What can you see?”

The young boys all squinted and shielded their eyes to make faux binoculars. Trying to scope on just what Vitus wanted them to see. No response rose, until Alexus flinched and called out loudly.

“Smoke! Instructor Vitus I can see smoke!”

“Correct you are, Alexus. And What does smoke mean?”

“A settlement sir! Or a camp!”

“Correct again boy.”

Dead Sea glowered at his brother, who was beaming with pride blissfully unaware. Just thankful he had actually gotten a question right for once. Vitus was quick to move along though, pointing a finger towards the source of the smoke.

“That camp boys, is one of savages. Savages who have been hunting and killing our warriors. Feasting upon their flesh! … In approximately half an hour, our brave forces will storm that camp. Serving righteous justice. We, by permission of the generous Centurion Tiberius Rex, have been allowed to witness this purification,” Vitus proclaimed. It was damned hard to get such permissions from Tiberius. With his journey to Phoenix upcoming, he wasn't in the best of moods the day Vitus approached him. But with the right wording and a bit of buttering up his ego … Rex agreed to allow the children to watch the assault.

The children looked to one another, unsure and curious whispers being passed from boy to boy. They had never seen any kind of outsider before ... Often they were referred to as ‘plebeians’ by much higher authority in the Legion. Dead Sea heard that word all too often when he’d sit with Caesar when he addressed the latest plans for the legion’s growth. The ‘plebeians’ often played a role in these plans, but Dead was too young to really get what he meant.

“Lets move boys,” Vitus called waving his arm. Ordering his tiny troop to follow him. The instructor lead them around the winding bed of the lake. Most of the boys were excited, eager to see their older brothers lay waste to those who hurt their own. Dead Sea wanted to share their excitement, but passing by the water ... He stopped by the lake for a moment.

Dead looked into the clear blue, his own reflection starred back. He swore- in the reflections unblinking returned stare, he could hear whispers. Faint and ghostly. He went to lean in closer- A force gripped his shoulder and yanked him sway with a fierce snarl. He found himself face to face with Vitus. The instructor lowered his shades, showing his displeased brown eyes.

“Dead Sea! Don’t wander off from the group!” Vitus yelled in the child’s face sternly. Forcing him to look away as his cheeks flushed scarlet. Vitus sighed, relaxing his posture as he took to resting on his bent knees. “Bad things can happen if you stray, Dead Sea. Safety in numbers, boy. Never forget that...” With that said, Vitus stood to bring Dead Sea back to the group.

His brother carried a look of worry and sympathy. As Vitus returned Dead Sea to the group and reclaimed his place at the front of the pack.

“Are you okay?” Alexus asked. His tone soft and gentle.

“Shut up,” Dead bitterly spat back. Immediately brushing Alex off.

“What where you doing over there, Dead?” Alex tried again.

“I said shut up!”

The younger brother did fall silent this time. Temporarily feigning defeat to ease Dead Sea’s temper. Hoping the trip would put his brother in better spirits.

Their group arrived at a small encampment. Only this one donned bright red banners displaying the legion’s proud golden bull.

“Instructor Vitus this isn’t the cannibal camp?” Lutum queried. Alexus sharing his notion. Rather than scold the boy for speaking out of term, the instructor simply nodded.

“This is one of our own. Yes-...” The instructor stated bluntly. “Wait here. Do not wonder.” Vitus instructed. As he went to intercept an approaching limping veteran carrying a bloodied machete.

The group quietly settled themselves down by the fire. Each child feeling a wild vary of emotions. But not one spoke. An oppressive silence loomed over them all. Finally, Alexus broke it.

“That veteran is hurt...” He whispered. “Did the wicked cannibals Instructor Vitus talked about do it ...?”

A shared look of concern crossed over to Rumpitur and Lutum. Dead Sea only tutted at such a obvious question.

“Duh. Of course they did! I bet they tried cutting his leg off and eating it!”

Three of the boys squeaked in terror. Such a thought chilling them to their bones. Favian only grunted, that was all that kid ever seemed to respond with. More and more did the weaker of the pack begin dreading coming out here. “Well I’m not scared!” Dead Sea rolled on, jutting his chin out arrogantly. “If some dirty cannibal came near me? I’d kick him in the shin and spit on his face!”

The group starred at Dead Sea in awe. Admiring their fellow trainees bravery. Dead Sea stood up, taking a defensive stance and balled his fists.

“This is how Joshua Graham would fight any savage!” He declared. Punching at the air with a balled fist. “Mister Graham is the strongest man in the entire Legion! Even Centurions Viribus, Tiberius or Cadmus couldn’t best him in a fight!”

“Wot? Really?” Favian gasped in shock. Dead Sea rolled his eyes at this question too.

“Yes! Mister Graham is the Legate! That means he’s the bravest, fiercest and strongest of them all! In fact when I was only little, Mister Graham would travel all over Ar-ee-zon-ah, killing all the unworthy!” He threw his arms up in the air triumphantly. “Then- When the bad guys are on the floor, begging for their stupid lives like _'Oh! Oh do not kill us!'_ Mister Joshua's gonna grab his pistol and be like bam bam bam!” Dead Sea formed his own fingers into a gun like shape, shooting at something imaginary on the ground before him. “And the evil is defeated! Long live Caesar!” He gasped, panting violently as his little lungs struggled to get out so many words in one sitting. The boys blinked. Pupils shifting to the person next to them. Before Alexus started off a clap with a quiet 'yay!'

Vitus re-emerged from a medical tent. Leaving the wounded veteran in the hands of the slaves working as healers. His eyes caught onto Dead Sea putting on some sort of show. With a grumbling sigh, the instructor headed over. Clearing his throat to put an end to whatever this was meant to be.

“Once you're quite finished making a spectacle of yourself, Dead Sea. Our wounded friend has confirmed the enemy camp is all but decimated. We will head over there now. Come, children. Do not fall behind, I won't be coming back for you- Or for the _bones_ the coyotes leave when you get _savaged_ by them in the night.”  


* * *

 

The stench of death lingered over the enemy camp. Vitus didn't seem to be at all phased, as he marched the children on through. He didn't look back at his wavering group, marching to meet up with a Decanus who had blood splattered up to his kneecaps. None of it his own.

“Go on!” Dead Sea hissed, pushing Lutum further into the camp of death. Ignoring the boy's whimpers as he passed by a large pool of blood. Lutum's boots dug into the wet earth when he saw something that shook him to the core. A body. An actual, real, dead body. Or rather- Most of one. ...The majority of the head wasn't there. The man's head had been severed off, but where it was remained a mystery.

As they travelled further through the burning camp. Passing by destroyed tents made of animal hide. They encountered more and more signs of death. Vultures had begun landing on dead trees scattered outside the camp. Eyeing up the upcoming bounty with their golden eyes. Their necks craning to follow the young things that trudged among the corpses.

Vitus called them back to his side, meaning the children would have to tentatively step around the body of a dismembered mongrel. It's fore limbs sliced from it's body, it's jaw broken and mangled. It's maw was teaming with foam like substance. The boys gave it a wide berth, knowing any dog in Flagstaff's pens that showed signs of 'the foam' were taken to the outskirts... And never seen again.

“Alright children...Get in formation.” Vitus instructed. Watching his trainees quickly get into a line as trained to. “Now!-...” Vitus started. Beginning a slow pace up the line of youths. “I told you all you would be playing witness to the legion serving the art of justice. Well children, do I have a treat for you! You will be assisting in the execution of insolent profligates!”

Vitus sounded so excited. The older man’s tone joyful and ecstatic. So eager to send his children on to get their first kills. Clicking his fingers, a veteran approached carrying an armful of bloodied spears. Handing them over to Vitus who gave each boy one. The weaponry was bigger than the children themselves. Each one had to grip the spear with two hands to control it.

“You will work in teams of two. Hunt down the wounded the full Legionaries have left for you...And execute them in the name of Caesar! No one can return home until you finish them all off!” He made swift teams of two. Lutum and Rumpitur, Philo and Favian and Alexus and Dead Sea. “Go fourth my legionaries!” Vitus boomed, sending the teams scattering to hunt down the wounded tribesmen.

Watching his young hounds leave him. Vitus felt a sense of pride. But he hadn’t told the children just why he had tasked them with this great honour. A younger legionary, freshly seasoned from last years training group approached Vitus. Carrying the man’s famous clipboard. He handed it over with a big smile Eager to please his old instructor in his new role. Vitus took his clipboard, thanking the man before beginning to scribble down each of his young charges’ names.

This was a test. Whoever passed, moved onto the next stage of training. Those who failed? Their training would end here.  


* * *

 

Alexus nervously trailed after his brother. Who confidently strode through the torn apart camp. His eyes keen to spot any of the wounded he was tasked with finishing off.

“I bet they’re hiding in the tents...” Dead Sea mumbled to himself. But loud enough for Alexus to hear. He turned and faced his brother, sticking his spear into the ground like a hiking stick. “We should go inside that one and snuff them out!”

“Dead Sea... I don’t know about this...” Alex whispered fearfully. “It’s not safe to go in unknown places...”

“This whole place is unknown! I don’t know anything here and you don’t too! We have to find and kill the evil cannibals, Alexus! I’m gonna do that, weather you help me or not!”

Alex looked down. Feeling ashamed of himself for being so cowardly.

“You’re right, Dead Sea...Sorry I’m being such a baby...”

“Again.”

“I know... Again.”

Dead Sea laughed a little, turning back to scour the area. All he could see were the legionaries sitting by the trees having a long cooling drink. Dead found his own throat was dry ... Desperate for refreshment. But he quickly shook it off, signalling for Alexus to follow him to one of the tents.

The entrance flap was fixed shut. From the inside. Dead Sea gave it a few testing prods with the sharp end of his spear, snarling for Alexus to keep watch. Before piercing the hide with the sharp edge and cutting his way in forcefully and entering.

It was so dark inside. And it stunk like ...Dog.... Or some other kind of animal had been living in here. There was an over powering smell that forced a wrench from Dead Sea. Pulling his shirt over his nose to try and breath easier. He could hear flies buzzing angrily close by, but he couldn’t see where...or why he could hear them.

What little light that filtered in through the forced entry shone onto a makeshift bed. Made of hay and a flurry of blankets thrown atop of it. Dead Sea cautiously approached, armed with his trusty weapon. There was a shift from under the blankets alerting Dead Sea to ready the spear. He approached slowly, a lump forming his throat. The spear struggled to stay pointed straight, the young boy’s hands trembling as he inched ever closer to the bed.

He tripped over something unseen on the floor. Dead Sea yelped fearfully, hearing something clattering away from him and hit the side of the tent. Dead cursed himself for such fragility, picking himself up and reaching for the blankets covering the moving lumpy thing. He ripped back the blankets., starring in disbelief... And a pair of big eyes starred back at him.

A Baby...?

Dead Sea blinked. The baby blinked back. He tilted his head left, the baby’s went right. Dead looked to the tent entrance, debating calling Alexus for some kind of advice. Maybe Vitus would be the best option though...

“Stay there baby! I’ll be ba-“

He heard a shrill scream. Alexus’. “Alex!” Dead cried, stumbling over some unseen clutter on the floor and out of the tent. Completely unaware what he had just fell over was the gnawed down bones of a human being.

Exiting into the camp again. Dead Sea frantically looked around for his brother. He finally saw him. Fearfully pointing his spear at a man holding a thick wooden club. The stranger’s face was mostly covered by the skull of a large animal. Being worn as a mask. His back bloodied with deep lacerations. From Legion weaponry. The war club was rose high, high above his fallen whimpering brother. Alexus shielded his face and screwed his eyes shut, bracing for whatever would come next while the attacker screamed something in dialect Dead Sea couldn't understand.

But what Dead Sea did understand, was that a spear to the back of the leg would be a good universal way of saying _'Get away from my brother!'_

He charged forward screaming as loudly as his lungs would allow. Bringing his weapon fourth and plunging it deeply into the tribal's exposed calf. The man cried in pain, buckling from the injury and falling to his knees. Alexus backed up frantically, breathing rapidly as Dead Sea kept his weapon pointed at his enemy. The tribesman screamed another mangle of words at the boy, a hand shooting out and gripping Dead Sea's ankle. Pulling Dead up into the air swiftly by his ankle, followed with Dead's terrified scream.

The man looked at the boy with his frenzied eyes. A low, throaty growl coming from him. Without given warning, he pulled his arm that held Dead Sea by his ankle- And launched him right into the Oak Creek River. Water exploded around Dead Sea, roaring his ears as he plunged into the deep blue.

He couldn't thrash- Couldn't move. The power of the water too much for his little arms to swim against and break the surface. His eyes widened as he screamed silently. Unable to take that much needed gasp of air. He'd been under a minute now, his body felt frozen. Unable to move from such little oxygen.

Dead Sea was _terrified._

Adrenaline pumped through him now, as his brain screamed at him to breath! He couldn't- Water. Can't move- Can't swim! It couldn't hold on, he had to breathe- Breathe in ANYTHING. No! He did so, water filling his lungs. Then- Nothing. Darkness, bliss...  


* * *

 

Alexus screamed, watching Dead Sea plummet under the waterbed. Then not emerge. He wailed his brother’s name, tears streaming. Unaware of the approaching threat holding the war club. By the time Alexus heard the crunching of dry wood behind him, it was too late to flee. He sobbed miserably, as the man went to bring the club down hard on the boy’s skull.

But- A fist soared from the left. Crunching against the cannibal’s jaw. Sending him hurtling to the ground, a stream of blood pooling from his mouth. Vitus straddled his chest, gripping the primitive armour and bringing back his fist to deliver another painful blow to him.

“Vitus!!” Alexus squealed. “Instructor Vitus!”

Vitus looked up, his shades eschew from rough movement. Showing his deep set brown eyes. His fist held in its position.

“My brother! He was thrown in the river!” He cried.

Vitus stood instantly. Delivering one last hard kick to the man’s head rendering him dazed. He took off his glasses and his shoulder pads, ignoring Alexus’ pleas for him to hurry.

“...Finish him off.” He said to Alex, before running into the river and plunging himself under after three broad strokes.

The youngest triplet swallowed. His spear was tossed aside a meter from him.

This man hurt Dead Sea. Tried to kill him ... May have _killed_ Dead Sea. He reached for it, tiny fingers wrapping around the gnarled wood.

 _Dead Sea_.

The spear rose- And Alexus stuck it right into the man’s jugular.

Blood Sprayed.

The man screamed as he choked on his own blood that filled his throat. Then, he fell. Dead.

... He’d done it. His first kill. He’d done it...

Eruption of water broke Alexus’ focus. Vitus emerged gasping for air as he pulled himself back to dry land. Alex saw why Vitus was having difficulty- he had no use of his arms. He carrying something. Dead Sea! Laying limp in his arms. Vitus brought the still boy to the ground. Pressing an ear to his chest. What he did next baffled Alex. Vitus kept taking deep breathes and blowing air into his brother’s mouth while pinching his nose. After doing this four times. Dead Sea came to life!

Coughing violently, Vitus got Dead Sea onto his side. Banging on his back and telling him. _‘Go on. Get it all up, keep coughing!’._ Dead Sea threw up more water, making Alexus cringe. Once Dead Sea was breathing erratically and the water stopped coming, Vitus barked for one of the slaves. They must’ve been called from the legion camp. Two women gently took over Dead Sea’s treatment, while Vitus stood with a sniffle and was handed a blanket by a veteran.

“He’ll be alright kid,” Said the lead Decanus. “Come... We’ll round up your group and get some hot food in your bellies.” He gave the boy a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Before making Alexus follow him.  


* * *

 

Back at the camp, Alexus couldn’t eat. His fellow legionaries ate and drank. Celebrating their victory over the ‘Savages of Oak Creek’. Even the other children were invited to join them in the bounty. But Alexus remained abstinent. His mind plagued with the memory of his limp, lifeless brother in Vitus’ arms. His musing was interrupted when the Decanus placed a plate of cooked maize and mashed potato before him. Telling him he should eat.

“...I want my brother.” He mumbled. The Decanus seemed unfazed by the boy’s whimpers, just shaking his head and returning to his place by the fire. Alex whined miserably, his gaze shifted to the tent they were keeping Dead Sea in. With a sorrowful sigh, Alexus finally caved to his building hunger.

Hours passed. The men settled in their tents, only two veterans now awake guarding the camp.

Vitus had retired early. Very early in fact. Alexus over heard a legionary saying he looked ill. Leaving the veterans to get the kids to bed. Young Alex slowly slid himself from his bedroll, trying not to wake the snoring Favian beside him. He tip toed to the tent entrance and peeped his head out to scout around. The guards looked preoccupied, so Alexus took this as a opportunity, to head right for the tent Dead Sea resided in.

Quietly slipping into the tent and catching the healer by surprise. She gasped, startled by the duplicate of her current patient. Soon she understood, quietly leading the boy over to the sleeping Dead Sea.

“He is resting now.” She gently told Alexus. “Getting stronger. But needs rest.”

Alexus stayed looking at his brother. Not wanting to leave his side.

“Stay with him. The soldiers will understand, I am sure.”

Alexus nodded and sat himself down by Dead Sea’s bedroll. The slave dropped a blanket over his shoulders, to keep the young one warm during the night and all night Alexus stayed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catch me @ dholes on tumblr to come yell at me


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys return to Flagstaff and get hit with terrible realisations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for Child abuse (Don't worry, the abuser gets fucked for it.)

Vitus was sick. His normally spiked up blonde hair now limp and lifeless. Under his dark sun glasses his eyes were ringed with purple bags. Exhausted, sick and running on little to no sleep. The legionary instructor trudged miserably from his tent early in the morning. Boots sticking to the sloppy mud beneath him, hammered down from the night time rains. He stepped into the tent he had left Dead Sea in the night before, expecting to find him still sleeping. Pale and silent.

Instead Vitus came to find two twin boys in a bickering match with one another. Even when filled with water, Dead Sea's lungs could still manage to find the strength to verbally assault his younger twin. Sighing and forcing himself to intervene, Vitus weakly chastised the older boy. Though he didn't have the energy to do much else, only lightly scold.

Dead Sea fell silent, lamenting over his scolding. Before quickly perking up and trying to get to his feet. Wobbly and unstable still, he fell flat. Alexus coming to his aid straight away, who Dead furiously swatted away.

“Instructor Vitus! Instructor Vitus wait!” Dead Sea called, catching the sniffling man before he exited the tent.

“Yes?”

“I found- I found something in the savages' tent...”

Vitus' interest was piqued. Giving Dead Sea his attention in the form of a raised brow.

“I was in the tent. Hunting for hiding cowardly degenerates! And...I found a baby, Instructor Vitus... A real baby! It was moving and everything!”

Vitus lowered his shades slowly, his brown eyes now on Dead Sea.

“A baby...? You are sure?” Vitus asked him again.

To find a young infant not yet infected by its tribe's degenerate ways was a huge benefit to the legion and its future. Vitus' next generation of trainees was small, so very small. No less than five, if he recalled correctly. He had this set, yes. Twenty four children split into groups of six, this would be the last group to undergo this test. But he had... Such little confidence in this set and the next upcoming generation. With the exception of Dead Sea, Alexus and Favian, who all showed great progress yesteray. Three out of six wasn't impressive. Half of his trainees failed. Vitus had failed as a trainer if he didn't get an entire group past their initiation and into full training.

He would retrieve this infant. Return it to Flagstaff and into the priestesses care. Until if male, on his fifth birthday, he would be given back to Vitus for his training. If female, she would remain with the priestesses away from the male children until she would either marry, or choose to join with her newfound sisters in the role of a vestal priestess.

Male and female children who were considered only fit to serve? The weak, less abled or resistant...Would be taken to the slaves guild.

“I'll investigate this. ...Thank you, Dead Sea," Vitus said, returning to his full stance and striding out of the tent.

The two brothers looked to one another. Alexus giving a look of surprised bewilderment.

“You found a baby in that tent, Dead?”

His brother nodded slowly, reaching for the blankets that lay askew across the bedroll. Pulling it across his shivering body.

“Yeah... The tent stunk. Like dying dead things. Ick...” Dead Sea shuddered. As if the smell had re-invaded his nostrils all over again. “That's when I found the baby. It didn't cry, that was good though. Because if it cried it'd be really, really loud. And then the cannibals would've heard me in the tent," Dead Sea explained. Trailing his fingers on the dusty ground, drawing a crudely shaped reptile.

“Ew," Alexus simply replied.

“Yeah. Ew. ...” Dead Sea sighed. Looking towards the ajar tent opening. Dead Sea still felt shivery... And weirdly itchy. Another shudder came, prompting him to pull his blankets tighter around his shivering frame. Cold, itchy and now hungry. The worst kinds of feelings. “Do you think they’ll let me have breakfast...?” Dead croaked.

“I think so, Dead. I’ll bring you some breakfast!” Alex chirped. Scrambling to his feet to retrieve his brother some breakfast. Off he charged out the tent, with Dead Sea calling after him _not_ to bring back fruit.

* * *

  
It had been at least an hour now. Still no sign of Vitus. The young trainees began to murmur their concerns around the fire. While the men packed up the camp. Though Dead Sea was still very sickly and sluggish in his movements, keeping his blanket around his trembling body. Lutum never spoke a word, nor had Rumpiter or Philo. The three of them just sat listening to Favian’s boasting. Looking forlorn and low spirited.

The boys had learned of Vitus’ secret test.

Vitus had given four of the boys the results of their test. Clearly it wasn’t good news. Alexus hadn’t heard from Vitus yet, with everything that had happened regarding Dead Sea. Then with Vitus taking off after the child Dead had found. Alex wondered about his future. His and Dead’s futures. Praying they had both flown through.

“Yer quiet Alexus.” Favian stated. Opening a new conversation, the other three clearly were not biting. Besides, Favian liked Alexus. A lot.

“I’m thinking. Thinking about the test thing.” Alex said with a sigh. “I don’t know how we’re going to do.” He pulled his knees up to his chest. Rocking himself to try and self soothe.

“Can only wait n’ see, Alexus.” Favian grunted. “I bet you did proper good. Better than me!”

“What did Instructor Vitus tell you, Favian?” Dead Sea croaked, shuffling himself over. Blankets in tow. “Because if you tell us, we’ll know how well we did!”

Favian pouted. Deep in thought. His wavy brown hair falling over his deep green eyes.

“Well... Vitus were well happy that I killed like seven until they were dead. Because I did it by myself, Vitus said I definitely have ‘legionary potential’!” He boasted, flashing his classic goofy grin. “...Where is instructor Vitus anyway?”

“Dead Sea said he found a baby in the tents back there. Instructor Vitus went to go find it, I think?”

“A baby? An alive one? Hey that's just like you then! You were found to, Dead Sea!”

The older of the twins scowled deeply. His brows deep set until pin lines in his young skin set in. Hating to even think of his early abandonment. How he was just...Left to his death. For a reason Dead Sea would eternally be nascent of. He choose not to even say anything in response to Favian’s crude comment. Just calling him an idiot in his head instead.

Mud slopped and splattered nearby the group. The wet earth being broken from heavy footsteps. All of the six children looked up, spotting Vitus gradually making his way past. In his arms a bundle of blankets he held securely against his chest. They watched as he stumbled over to a veteran who swiftly took the load from him.

The very second the exchange was made. Vitus collapsed. A veteran having to grab hold of his armour to prevent him falling into the mud. Heaving the exhausted instructor’s arm over his shoulder to support his weight.

“What’s wrong with Vitus?” Lutum whispered. Earning a shrug from Favian. “He’s not going to die is he...?”

“No he aint!” Fav reassured him. “He’s proper tough. Nowt’ can kill old Vitus!”

“If he heard you call him that he’d be maaad,” Dead Sea told Favian, frowning at such a brazen display by the other boy.

“Hey!” barked the lead Decanus. Prompting all the children to sit upright like alert mole rats. “Your instructor has taken ill. You will answer to myself and Veteran Clementia.”

“What’s your name?” Lutum asked. Unwisely. The Decanus struck out his hand. A harsh, ugly sound breaking the silent air. Followed by Lutum’s cry of pain. The boy’s cheek was now red and throbbing, from the hard smack the Decanus gave him.

“Do not ever speak out of term! Worthless worm!” The Decanus spat, cruelly ignoring the snivelling boy. “You will refer to me as Decanus Atrox. If you must know.”

Atrox held his stern glare over the nervous six. Until a veteran called for him and the brute left his post to investigate.

“He shouldn’t have hit you! That’s wrong!” Fav couldn’t contain his outburst any longer. “He hit you- For only asking a question, then he answered it anyway! What was the point?!” Favian shook Lutum’s shoulder to garner some kind of response or agreement. He didn't get one. Lutum instead shrivelled up into himself, whimpering from the pain in his right cheek. Fav swallowed, hurt he couldn't bring some reassurance to his friend. “Fuckin' bastard.”

Dead Sea flinched fearfully. Shushing Favian harshly and taking a look around, praying the Decanus hadn't overheard Favian's insults towards him. Thankfully not, Atrox was currently getting into a heated debate with a veteran. Furiously jabbing at the map the vet held, then jabbing at the legionaries' chest. All the while barking his complaints.

“I'm not scared of him. He's a bully. Shouldn't be scared of fuckin' bullies. That's why I aint scared of you either.” When Dead Sea's expression changed from anxious to confusion Favian explained further. “Yer a bully. I see the way you treat yer poor brothers.”

Dead Sea reeled back his shoulders, pulling in his neck defensively.

“I don't bully anybody.”

“Yuh do. You and those dumb idiots you hang out with.”

“Don't call my friends dumb...”

“They are dumb. Big dumb bullies!”

Dead Sea growled. But Favian stood his ground. Not moving on his stance. “Alexus loves you and all you do is bully him! Do you not wonder why Gabban avoids like you’re infected? Because you’re cruel. You should start thinking about how you be like to your own family... You’re damn lucky you have some.”

Favian, despite his reputation of being...dim. Had hit a cord with Dead. The blond starred, the expression of hurt taking over one of anger. A rare sight to behold in the boy, as more than not Dead Sea could never be taken down a peg. Always holding a hostile, stubborn attitude towards everyone and everything. Refusing to hear any kind of protest about it. Calling them pathetic, babies and weak minded.

“...Now you've gone quiet cus' you know I'm right. You’ll be just like that Decanus if you carry on! A no good bully.” Favian said with a firm nod. “If Caesar and Joshua saw you being this way they would be well dis-”

“Fav, leave Dead Sea alone.” Alexus finally butted in and Fav didn't wish to upset Alexus, so did as asked. While Dead quietly hung his head in shame. Filled with remorse. Favian was right. He was a bully. Not fit to ever lead... If he carried on like this.

Atrox's call for them to start moving ended the children's discussion. All of them rising from the various overturned tires and logs they sat upon. Following the Decanus out of their makeshift shift. The children remained in the middle of the march. Two veteran's walking alongside either side of them, forming a protective shield around them.

Vitus and Atrox walked at the front. Though Vitus was struggling to match the Decanus' swift stead. His body and mind weak from the flu like symptoms within his body. His companion was oblivious to Vitus' struggle, the conversation flowing in a one sided manner. The Decanus rambling on and on of his great battle against the Far creek tribe some moons ago. Hardly listening Vitus just nodded, adding the occasional nod or hum of agreement. All Vitus wanted was his bed and to see his wife again. It felt like it had been weeks since he last saw her.

* * *

  
They walked for hours.

After five hours walking Atrox finally allowed for a rest stop. Mainly due to Vitus becoming close to collapse once more. They spent twenty minutes recuperating their strength. Before getting back on the road again. Three hours later, Vitus’ group finally reached the gates of Flagstaff. They were finally home.

Vitus sighed with relief. The opening gates a welcome relief for him. In the group marched, Atrox went to make his farewells to Vitus once they reached the recruit barracks.

“Wait, Atrox,” Vitus interrupted. Stopping the Decanus from leaving right away. He called for Lutum, Rumpitur and Philo to come to him. Then pushing the trio in Atrox’s direction.

“...Why do I want these?” Atrox asked, raising a brow suspiciously. Clearly against being near these disastrous trainees any longer.

“Slaves guild please.” Vitus grunted. Then turning away to see his successful charges are put into Tiberius’ census. The next generation of Caesar’s unstoppable army.

“What?” A alarmed cry came from Philo

“Instructor Vitus why must we go there?!” Added the equally terrified Lutum. Rumpitur said nothing, only beginning to cry silently with dread. “We’re sorry we failed! Please Instructor Vitus another chance, please!”

Favian looked up in a startled manner. Hearing the boy’s frightened protests sparked a reaction to rush over.

“No! No you can’t!” He wailed. “Don’t take them away! No! I won't let you take my friends.” Favian screeched. The wailing was attracting unwanted attention. Vitus felt the burning eyes of Flagstaff's citizens and passing foot soldiers.

“Favian Tyrannous Jr! Do not speak to a superior this way!” Vitus snarled, giving the boy a harsh shove back. Making him land against Alexus' and they both clattered to the floor in a heap.

“No...” Fav whined tearfully. Watching the look of distraught and terror take over his three friends faces. “Please no...” But Vitus paid him no mind. Marching past him and instructing the boys return to their bunks. They have the rest of the day to themselves. Pushing past the twins Favian ran to the doomed trio. Grabbing the three of them into the tightest hug he could manage.

“F-Favian-“ Rumpitur choked. Burying his running nose into Fav’s shoulder pads. “Help. Please...Please help us.”

“...I’m...I'm gonna get you all out of that place. One day- I... I promise! Even if it takes ten, twenty or fifty years!” Fav said. Voice filled with strain. He wanted to cry with anger on behalf of his friends. Even if they would be wasted tears. “I promise...” Favian whispered one last time. As Atrox pried the boys apart from one another. Hissing toxic comments under his breath. Words no child should ever hear at such a young age.

Reluctant to let go. Favian watched his friends get marched away by the cruel Decanus. As Vitus took the remaining three back to the barracks to rest. He insisted he was overjoyed with the three of them. How he couldn't wait to begin training them as real legionaries. But Favian didn't care. Vitus' voice but a faint buzz in his grief.

Inside the safety and privacy of their room, Favian dropped to his knees. Deflated. Defeated. Alone. Alexus quietly shuffled over to either side of the broken boy. Placing his hand on Favian’s back. Feeling him shudder and choke back a sob. Alex sighed and softly spoke his name. Dead Sea decided to stay back, easing himself onto his personal bunk. But he still caught the distraught boy's attention.

“Dead Sea? You can s-speak to Caesar...” Favian stammered. He gripped onto Dead Sea's shirt. Who in return shuffled backwards nervously from Favian's tearful face. Still in a state of shock from the drowning incident. “Maybe Legate Joshua. He- He can stop this. D-Dead Sea...”

Dead only looked down. Knowing this was a futile effort. His father would have no interest in the matter. Joshua … He wasn't overly sure. Not really wanting to get involved in the first place. He didn't really know any of those three boys. They mainly kept to themselves, avoiding the other young trainees from other groups. They had always been called rejects and losers by Dead Sea's friend group. While Favian loved to play and hang out with Rumpitur. The other two often encourged to tag along. ...Only now did Dead Sea see the impact of their friendship on Favian Tyrannous.

...That was something Dead Sea needed to think about now. _His_ friends. Were they nothing but a bad influence on him? Legate Graham sometimes said this too. Encouraging Dead Sea not to fall into a habit of brutish, reckless actions. After Favian's outburst... It was time to do some growing up.

Dead looked at the taller, sturdier boy. Tears streaming down his face. His once neat hair now dishevelled and in every direction. So lost and heartbroken from the sudden loss.

Attention broke from Favian though. When Dead Sea heard the faint snarl of Decanus Atrox from the barracks window Barking at ‘worthless bastards’ to stop snivelling. Dead frowned, the other two heard the bark also.

“...Favian...? I might not be able to help those three. But I can get them some payback.”

Favian looked up from his tears. Alexus looked puzzled also.

“What are you up to Dead...? Can't you see Favian is upset... ?”

“No it's not that. Wait and see! Come on, follow me,” Dead waved them to follow after his lead out the bedroom, which both boys hesitantly did.

* * *

  
The first task on Vitus’ agenda was to get this precious infant to the priestess’ temple. There Vitus knew he would get the right care and become another fine warrior he would soon be training. It kept the instructor young. Watching his trainees grow into strong, noble men.

He approached the temple. His bundle kept tightly against his chest. The infant was very quiet, seemingly worrisome at first. But Vitus would check on him and see it’s curious brown eyes look back up at him. A perfectly healthy, placid child. The bell on the counter was flicked. Sending the call to the sisters.

Sister Julia entered the foyer. Her walk elegant and dignified. As she approached the sickly legionary.

“Salutations, Vitus.” She spoke. “I must say... You are not looking well, sir. Should you not be home ... Recovering?”

“Soon, Sister Julia, Soon. Here. I have something for you and the others.” He slowly handed over the babe. Julia holding it now against her own chest. Cooing softly to the delighted baby.

“Where did you find this one?” She asked, rocking him gently

“A camp of savages south of here. Rescued from their evil degeneracy. ... I trust you will raise him well, sister. For in nine years time, I will be back for him. Vale.”

The two made their goodbyes. Vitus exiting from the temple. Julia bringing the small one through the stretching hall and into a well warmed room. Decorated with fine rugs abd a burning log fire. The baby was gently placed into a cot, built by the slaves of the priestess’ temple. It wasn’t long before the baby fell fast asleep, his little fingers wrapped tightly around Julia’s own.

“Such a sweet thing...” She told herself. Nine years she had with this babe... To prepare this boy for a life of war. It broke her heart.

Vitus strolled up to the Weatherford hotel. Greeting veteran Tyrannous. Who was quite preoccupied picking at the scar tissue on his nose.

“Tyrannous...” Vitus said with a weak smile. “How was the journey to Phoenix? Have you been back long...?” Judging by how mellow and slack Tyrannous' posture was, Vitus could safely assume they had arrived back much earlier today. Possibly last night.

“Phoenix. Were good, wunnit. Not many hot birds though.”

“Annndd I'm just going to swiftly head on through now.” Vitus interjected. “Nice talking, Tyrannous.” Politely pushing past the Veteran and letting himself inside the office area. Shaking his head in disapproval at Tyrannous' choice of topic conversation. He was far, far too ill to be having a conversation about _that._

One, two knocks against Tiberius' Office door. Hearing the shuffle of papers identified there was defiantly somebody in there. The frustrated snarl and the bark of a _'What?!'_ , revealed it was Tiberius Rex himself inside. Clearly not in good spirits. Taking a deep breathe of confidence, Vitus allowed himself inside. Stepping into the office and pacing along the worn red carpet. Presenting himself at Tiberius' desk, before the hulking Centurion.

“Vitus,"  Tiberius grunted, gently shuffling some papers he had just finished signing. Stacking them neatly in his bottom draw. “Better be important, Vitus. I have just received word my colosseum is nearing completion. Exciting no?”

“Centurion Tiberius Rex, sir," Vitus gave a small bow. To which Tiberius offered him the seat that was placed in front of his desk. Which Vitus was more than happy to accept. Planting himself on the soft cushion. “That is wonderful news. Oh! How did your trip to the city of Phoenix fare?”

Tiberius' brows lowered into a deep glare. Amber eyes burning into Vitus' covered ones.

“...I'm here to inform you we did the trial today, sir.” Vitus blurted out, swiftly moving this conversation on too. Clearly Tiberius did not have a good time in Phoenix. He didn't dare ask what happened.

“And.”

“...And I would like for them to be added to the census of Caesar's army, sir. Please.”

“...What's wrong with your voice? You sound like you're deliberately making it hard to hear you," Tiberius grunted. As he produced a folder that was becoming alarming thicker in width every passing month, as the army increased in size.

“I took ill on the task sir.” Vitus answered. Giving his raw throat a clear to try and ease the croakiness.

“It’s those children you know," Tiberius grunted, opening up the file to a fresh sheet. “They’re walking infestations of disease...What are the little bastards names then?”

“Dead Sea, Alexus and Favian Tyrannous Jr. Yes, _that_ Favian," Vitus added. Reading Tiberius’ grim look. “The children where not entirely to blame here. I... Jumped into the river. To rescue one of them.”

Tiberius scoffed. A condescending chuckle coming from the back of his throat.

“Could the little bugger not swim?” He asked. Finishing up assigning the boy’s recruit numbers. “I’d have just let the rat drown.”

“Tiberius. Sir. With all do respect? I’d rather not sit and watch the son of Lord Caesar drown. Simply to satisfy my own bitterness,” Vitus said coldly. Standing up now from the chair.

“Well I wasn’t to know it was him of all children," Rex growled. Standing himself and leaning over his desk. His posture pounce like.

“Those numbers, please," Vitus requested. Not at all phased by the raging stag before him. “And I’ll assume the trip to Phoenix was not all well then? I did try asking Veteran Tyrannous. But you know...Brick walls and everything.”

Tiberius brushed at his cape. Taking a few stray hairs off it that he prayed were not his own. Readjusting it to cover his broad shoulders. Then finally addressing Vitus’ question.

“Phoenix was...abysmal. To be frank.” Tiberius spoke slowly. The very mention of the city left a sour taste in Tiberius’ mouth. “A place with nothing but mud, destroyed inhabitable buildings and a pitiful workforce. ...I presume Aurelius is used to living in his own squalor and a mud hut. But I for one take pride in this empire!”

“I see...” Vitus flatly remarked. “I’m sorry the journey was a waste of time in your opinion. I should getting home now, sir. Thank you again for registering them. I hope despite first impressions... Phoenix and Flagstaff will develop a strong partnership.” Vitus took his leave hastily. Not sticking around for round two of the roast of Aurelius of Phoenix.

* * *

 

“This way!” Dead Sea called. Waving his hand frantically as Alexus and Favian trailed behind. He was taking them both straight to Caesar’s temple. “Hurry up slow pokes!!”

Favian huffed and puffed. Surprised Dead Sea of all children, had out run him. Alex jogged behind. His pace calm and relaxed. Not burning himself out with a simple escort. The three children stopped in the large garden. Meeting to catch their breath by the old weathered fountain. Not a drop of water had touched it since the bombs fell.

“No Lucius today...huh...” Dead Sea observed. Taking note the greying man was absent from his usual post. That only meant he were indoors. ...So his father was in a meeting. That worked out even better for Dead Sea. “Come on, come on!” He hissed; waving them to follow his lead up the steps and pushing the great doors open.

“Dead Sea we can’t be in here!” Alexus whispered. His tone ripe with building nausea. Fearing getting caught loitering by the great Caesar’s domain.

“Sure we can,” Dead Sea replied. Not at all phased by the twos brewing fear. “I lived here for eight years you dummies. I still can come and live here. I just choose to sleep in the barracks so I can be like everybody else. Joshua comes and sees me near me enough every night.”

“Why are we here, Dead...” Alex asked once more. He was scared. So very scared right now. If Caesar saw uninvited guests in his temple- ...

“There! Come on follow!” Dead Sea exclaimed. Rushing off again towards what looked like a large library. The sound of flat shoes tapping on stone tile made Alex nervous. Legate Graham.

There he was. Quietly alphabetizing a stack of history books. Seeming in his element.

“Mister Graham?” Dead Sea called. Diverting the legate’s attention.

“Dead Sea. I see you’ve returned from your journey to Oak Creek. ...Will Vitus be joining us in a moment, to tell me of your progress?”

“I dunno. Maybe.” Dead Sea rolled his shoulders. Not catching the change of Joshua’s expression. Who didn’t appreciate such a tone taken with him. He rather his own didn’t speak like nobody owned him.

“Well. I shall see to it I do that then. The fact you are stood here is good news," Joshua pried. Looking down at the three of them. Those stone like blue eyes making Favian shift his feet nervously

“I wanted to tell you something, Mister Graham. It's...About one of the Decanus' on the trip today. He did something... Bad,” Dead Sea mumbled his way through the sentence, twiddling his tiny fingers. Joshua kneeled down, getting to Dead Sea's level. Prompting him to continue in his often non verbal way. “The Decanus. He- He hit Lutum. Right across his face. For no reason!”

“Oh- Well... he asked a question, Mister Graham. He asked the decanus what his name was and this guy-”

“Decanus Atrox.” Alexus interupted.

“Yeah him. He hit him right across his face! Slap!” Dead Sea demonstrated by slapping his own hand against his arm. Leaving a harsh red mark tanned on his flesh. Joshua didn't like the way Dead Sea deliberately injured himself. Quietly taking his arm and rubbing it to ease the raw skin.

“This Decanus Atrox struck a minor. I see...” He slowly rose to his full posture. Not saying another word as he exited the library.

“Come on follow him! He's going to teach that Atrox a lesson and make him cry!” Dead gloated, grabbing Alexus' shirt and dragging him along. Favian trudging with a sigh along once more.

 

“Let's move!”

The bark of Atrox sent a shiver down the slave's spines. “Faster! Come on, this colosseum was promised to be finished by the end of Monsoon season!” Atrox roared, gripping a passing woman and pushing her in the back with force. “I'll make sure all of you are to answer for any delays! Now move it worthless degenerates!” He cracked a whip that was gripped firmly in his right hand. It snapped in the air, forcing the overworked, exhausted slaves to push themselves harder.

Atrox snarled and spat on the floor. Muttering curses about the 'lazy wretches' he was forced to work with. No captures came from the trip to Oak creek. A waste of his time... All he got out of it was three pathetic rejects to add to the guild. He turned around, remembering the three boys. Lutum, Rumpitur and Philo.

Rumptiur and Philo hadn't moved from where Atrox had dragged and dumped them. Not even changing into the rags he had thrown in their faces with a evil snarl. Even threatened to rip their uniforms off if they didn't get changed by the time he came back to them. The two boys clung to each other for dear life. Not daring to let the other go, as they sobbed and wailed at their fate. Lutum on the other hand, while still in his uniform, was trying to get into the swing. Pushing at a concentrate cinder block. Trying to move it to no avail.

With a low growl, Atrox slowly descended onto the trio. Like a wolf circling a flock of helpless lambs. He had had just about enough of these little idiots. He should've just thrown them into the lake the moment Vitus collapsed yesterday. They were nothing but wastes of flesh in his eyes.

“You three.... Are getting on my last nerve,"  Atrox said in a gravelly tone. The three boys froze in fear. Beginning to press together and back away until they were pinned against the pile of cinder blocks. “It's about high time you learned a lesson in real discipline! I'm not Vitus. Old Vitus gave you to me... And I won't coddle you little shits.” He raised his whip. Cracking the air with it and gaining a terrified cry from Lutum. “You... The miserable sobbing cur.” He pointed at Philo. A hand reaching out to get a good grip on his loose uniform.

Philo cried mournfully as Atrox pushed him over the pile of cinder blocks. His small body convulsing in terror as Atrox raised the whip. “This is what I do to worthless runts who don’t fall in line!” Atrox roared, readying to lash the child across his back.

But the pain didn’t come. Philo’s tightly squeezed eyes squinted open at the sound of a demand for Atrox to cease at once. A tall sturdy man in a police vest and jeans was fast approaching them. The legate?! The boy was stricken with fear now. Unable to control his returning tears. Dead Sea and the other two rushed onto the scene straight after Joshua. Favian rushed to Philo, helping him up and pulling him back to the safety of Rumpitur and Lutum.

Joshua grabbed the whip tightly in mid-air. Wrenching it from the baffled Decanus’ grasp. Pulled it back, only to strike the man across the face with his own weapon. A spray of blood cane from the man as he hit the floor with a pained cry. Atrox’s cheek had split open. Fat and muscle exposed as hot blood pumped down his face.

A second strike was landed. This time across the man’s backside. Forcing a comical yelp. Another whip, the flesh of his lower back cut open. All the while Atrox was fearfully asking why he was doing this. Why was his legate punishing him? Blow after blow came down upon the sorrowful Decanus. Now reduced to a sobbing wreck at Joshua’s feet. Angry, deep cuts scattered across the man’s body. Soaking through his clothing and into the dry earth.

“Look at your tormentor now,” Joshua addressed the terrified boys. Who all stayed behind Favian. “A cowardly child beater.”

“Please! Have mercy my legate!” Atrox wailed, holding his blood stained hand out before him. Pleading for the torture to stop. Joshua did stop. Stop lashing him, only to get down and straddle the bleeding man’s chest. Brandishing his .45, ‘A light in shining darkness’, then cracking the Decanus hard across the side of his skull with it. A painful crunch was hard, followed by Atrox’s mournful wail.

Over and over. Joshua Graham hit him. Refusing to show him an ounce of mercy. Though Graham’s expression remained cold, like steel. Behind his blue eyes burned a hatred for this man and all like him. Cowardly, wicked beings. Quick to pounce on the children like ravenous wolves.

It wasn’t long before Atrox’s cries faded to nothing. His broken body laying at Joshua's boots. His face was hardly recognizable any more, soaked in blood and deep, sand crusted cuts. Only faint whimpers escaped the broken man. Joshua rose with a disgusted sniffle. His breathing heavy from such an intense beating. He smoothed out his hair, starring down at the trembling Decanus.

“As of today, I strip you of all rank. These slaves no longer answer to you, they are now _above_ you. Let he who is without sin cast the first stone...” Joshua hissed. He strode past, tapping the shell shocked Dead Sea on his shoulder to prompt him to follow. “Come, Dead Sea. Leave this coward to his fate. We will share your achievement with your father. He will be pleased.” The young boy starred, still transfixed on Atrox's broken body. Even as Joshua pulled him away.

The display had attracted various slaves to approach. A man who beat and berated them now laying in a puddle of his own blood. De-ranked, no longer of worth to Caesar, the legion … They themselves were declared of more nobility than he. One older woman. Dressed in rags and a collar locked tightly around her throat reached down and collected up a thick chunk of rock. Rolling it around in her hand.

_Let he who is without sin... Cast the first stone._

She crashed the rock down on the Decanus' head. He flinched, blood splattering. Another brutalized enslaved man took the incentive. Avian watched, as the work force began stoning the child beater to death. Unmoving, unblinking.

_'Good. Fucking. Riddance.'_

After Atrox was dealt with once and for all. A woman in hooded rags approached the four boys. Quietly telling the three to follow her, holding out a bony hand to them. Favian was hesitant to let his friends go again. Even with the threat of Decanus Atrox now over. But he still feared for them all... He loved them. They were his friends, he didn't want man like Atrox being so cruel to them... But... He let them go. Whispering more goodbyes as the woman took them away to a very run down shelter and out of sight.

Alexus approached. His hand gently taking hold of Favian's. He was shaking.

“...Come on Favian... Lets go home.”

Favian shook his head no.

“...I want to see my dad. Do you want to come with me, Alexus...? My dad should be home by now... Dirus takes over his shift.”

“Sure, Favian! Sounds like fun.”

The boys stayed holding hands. Walking through the streets of Flagstaff, towards the small block of standing flats. Into the safety of his father's flat.

* * *

 Caesar hardly responded to the news of Dead Sea's accomplishment. Nothing more than ten seconds of eye contact, then a disinterested 'oh.' following after. Joshua wasn't impressed by Edward's display. But opted to take Dead Sea into the library, reward him with some one to one time with himself. Dead Sea may not be fond of Latin classes, but Joshua did take note that he was talkative during them when Joshua allowed it. Even if the subject of topic wasn't relevant.

"Mister Joshua? ... My father didn't care. Did he. You don't have to lie...I know he doesn't."

Joshua shut the elementary book he held in his left hand in a sharp snap. 

"Dead Sea. Your father is simply preoccupied. He is very satisfied you have proven yourself a worthy warrior for his legion. Tiberius informed us earlier today our colosseum is nearing completion. Progress is coming, Dead Sea."

"...In progressio extremis?"

Joshua thought for a moment. His hand placing itself on the young boys shoulder.

"Yes, Dead Sea. _Exactly_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dead sea is 9, he's allowed to butcher his latin ok!!
> 
> And that folks is the end of Growing Pains! The next installment will be up very soon! Come catch me at Dholes @tumblr or shoot me a comment here to tell me what you thought! I love hearing your feedback and it helps influence future chapters ☻

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Unwritten Laws of Gods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855402) by [ClockworkCourier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkCourier/pseuds/ClockworkCourier)




End file.
